The New Born Uchihas
by gabriela.tacy
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura are on a mission, they ran into Itachi. Itachi decides to Kidnap Sakura knowing that she's pregnant. Will Sasuke be able to save her before she gives birth? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Wedding

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 1: Naruto's and Hinata's wedding**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day in Konoah and everybody was celebrating Naruto's and Hinata's wedding. Naruto was the new 6th Hokage and all the rookies including Guy's team are Anbu. Everybody had a great time in the party. It was getting late and most of the guests were leaving.

"Hey Naruto! Congratulation on your wedding!" Sakura said

"Thanks! How about you Sasuke?" Naruto said. Sasuke was next to Sakura and Naruto was in front of them.

"Hn."

"That's all you got to say bastard!" Naruto said pissed of.

"Fine dobe congratulations, happy now." Sasuke said emotionless.

"Whatever Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Bastard"

"Dobe."

 _Will they ever stop fighting like this? Sakura thought._ She was getting irritated and she was going to scream at them if they didn't stop.

" **WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"** Sakura said very pissed of.

"Fine" Naruto said.

"Hn. " Sasuke said like if it never happened.

"Naruto!" Hinata was calling him, so Naruto had to go. He said bye to his two best friends. Sasuke took Sakura to her house.  
When they got there Sakura said goodnight to Sasuke and she went into her house. Sasuke went to his house; he was so tired that he didn't make it to his bed. Instead he went to sleep in his sofa.

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking what had happened in Naruto's wedding party.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _Sasuke was at a table drinking punch. His pink haired teammate hadn't come yet and he was getting bored. Sasuke was looking at all the couples dancing, Ino and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, and the married couple. Choji was eating a plate full of food, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, and Shino was looking for bugs. All the senseis were talking to each other except Kakashi who was reading his perverted book. Tsunade was drunk and Jiraiya was doing his "research".  
Suddenly Sasuke saw Sakura coming toward him. _

_She looks gorgeous. He thought. Wait, did I just say that? Then he realized that Sakura is right in front of him. Sakura wore a beautiful red dress and her hair was tied in a bun with her bangs out._

 _"Hey Sasuke, nice tuxedo. How do I look in this dress?" Sakura said. But before Sasuke can say anything, Lee interrupted._

 _"Hey Sakura, wow you look beautiful tonight!" Lee said._

 _"Thanks, Lee"_

 _"Would you like to dance with me?" Lee asked hopping the answer was yes._

 _"Ummm..."Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke._

 _"No, she already has a dance partner." Sasuke said._

 _No one is not going to dance with my Sakura! Wait, did I just say MY SAKURA? What is happening to me? He thought._

 _Sasuke took Sakura to the dance floor. Lee was shooting glares at Sasuke, but Sasuke just ignored it. Sasuke and Sakura realized that they were slow dancing. They were both blushing but they didn't notice that they were. They danced the whole night._

 _"Sakura... it's getting late, I should take you home."_

 _"Okay Sasuke, but first I want to congratulate Naruto."_

 _"Fine."_

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

 _What happened to me? I'm I in love with Sakura? Sasuke thought and he went to sleep._


	2. A Mission?

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 2 - A Mission?**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Sakura woke up. She went to take a shower. After that she got dressed up, she wore her normal red shirt, but instead of having the circle in the back, it was in the front of her shirt. She wore a mini white skirt with boots. Sakura went to eat breakfast and she was off to work in the hospital.  
As she was heading to the hospital, she saw Ino's flower shop. Sakura stop by to chat with Ino.

"Good morning Ino!" Sakura said looking at all the wonderful flowers.

"Good morning Sakura." Ino said.

"So, how's it going with you and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, it's going great! Like my ring?" Ino said showing Sakura her wedding ring.

"OMG! Your getting married with Shikamaru! I love your ring it's beautiful!"

"Thanks! He purpose to me last night during Naruto's wedding party."

"When's the marriage?"

"Next Month."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"So, Sakura tell me how's it going with you and Sasuke?" Ino asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've notice that you and Sasuke are getting close. Especially last night when you two were dancing."

"We are just friends. You think Sasuke will fall in love me, Please like he would ever."

"Come on Sakura I think he would, just look at you, your the prettiest, strong kunoichi in all of Konoah, and you have fan boys!"

"I don't know Ino, well I have to get going, I have a lot of work to do in the hospital, see you later."

"Okay see you later Sakura."

As Sakura was going to the hospital she couldn't stop thinking of what Ino said.

 _Could Ino be right that maybe Sasuke loves me? It can't be, can it? Sakura thought._

 _ **Hell Yeah it can! Sasuke have been acting friendlier to us! Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah, RIGHT_!

 _ **Come on you know it might be true!**_

 _Just Shut Up!_

 _ **You know you just told yourself to Shut Up.**_

 _Whatever!_

 _ **All I'm saying is the truth.**_

 _"..."_

 _ **Hello I'm talking to you!**_

 _"..."_

 _ **The silent treatment, fine I see how it is, for get you then.**_

The conversation ended and Sakura was at the hospital. Sakura was very busy; she was healing little kids cuts, and bruises. It was 1:00 and it was her lunch break.  
She wished that she could be eating ramen with Naruto and Sasuke, like the old days, but Naruto is the Hokage and he must be very busy, and Sasuke, he might be in a mission or training.  
Sakura went back to Ino's flower shop to see if she want to have lunch with her. Sakura got there and she couldn't resist saying "awe!" She saw Ino and Shikamaru making out! They were kissing with so much passion. They are both really in love with each other, just like Naruto and Hinata, and Neji and Tenten! _I wish I had someone to be with. Sakura thought with a happy and sad expression._

"Hey Ino lets have lunch." Sakura said.

"Okay Sakura." Ino said trying to catch her breath because of the long passionate kiss that she and Shikamaru did.

Shikamaru left for his training but not until he gave his future wife a quick kiss in the lips. Ino and Sakura went to a restaurant for lunch. Ino was eating a chicken salad,  
and Sakura was eating a chicken sandwich. Ino notice that Sakura was a little too quite and she knew that something was wrong with her.

"Hey Sakura what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"What you mean nothing, tell me what's wrong, you can trust me. " Ino said with a worried expression.

"Its... Just... that you have someone like Shikamaru, and well ... I don't." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura you will find someone soon. Like Sasuke."

"Sasuke? I ... don't know Ino?"

"What do you mean you don't know, you still in love with him, right?"

"Yeah I'm still in love with him, it's that I'm afraid that he will break my heart like last time, when he left Konoah." Sakura said. A tear fell down on her cheek and she remembered what had happened when Sasuke left Konoah 8 years ago.

"Sakura... for get about the past, have you notice that Sasuke had changed, I don't really think that he will break your heart again. Come on Sakura cheer up!"

"Your right." Sakura said with a fake smile.

After their lunch Ino went back to her flower shop and Sakura went back to the hospital. When Sakura finished healing the people's injuries, she decided to go visit Naruto.  
As Sakura was heading to Naruto's Office, she saw Kakashi.

"Sakura... just the person I was looking for." Kakashi said

"You were looking for me"

"Yeah, Naruto wants you in his office."

"Oh, I was just heading there, well see you around Kakashi Sensei."

Sakura hurried to Naruto's office. As she got there she sensed a familiar chakra other than Naruto's, it was Sasuke's. She opened the door to Naruto's office, and she was right it was Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura!"Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke." Sakura said

"Hn."(I bet you know who said that.)

"Naruto why did you called us?" Sasuke said.

"Well I'm sending you two on a mission." Naruto said.

"A mission?" both Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.


	3. Jealously?

**THE NEW BORN UCHIHA**

 **Chapter 3 - Jealousy**

* * *

"What kind of mission?" Sakura asked

"You and Sasuke will be protecting two clients from the Sand village. This mission is A rank. You two will be leaving tonight. You got that!" Naruto said

"Got it!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Oh, and one more thing Kiba is coming with you." Naruto said.

After Naruto said that the two quickly left Naruto's office and went to their own house. Sasuke packed up all the materials he might need in a battle, a tent, and a sleeping bag. Same goes for Sakura and Kiba.

It was midnight and Sasuke, Sakura , and Kiba were at the gate of Konoah waiting for their two clients.

"Do you know who is our clients, Kiba?" Sakura asked

"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know, I asked Naruto, but all he told me is that one is a guy and the other is a women." Kiba said getting closer to Sakura.  
Sasuke noticed this and he wasn't happy at all, Kiba was hitting on his girl!

 _IM GOING TO GET YOU KIBA! Sasuke thought._

Suddenly Akamaru was barking at two figures that were heading toward them. One was a guy; he had brown hair with green eyes.

 _That guy is handsome. Sakura thought._

The other one was a woman, she had long brown golden hair and her eyes were also green.

 _That girl isn't as pretty as my Sakura. Kiba thought._

Sasuke was kind of jealous of the guy because he noticed how Sakura kept staring at him. Both the clients were about the same age as them.

"You're our body guard?" the guy said looking at Sakura.

"yeah" Sasuke and Kiba said glaring at the guy.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Ryu and this is my sister Rika."(I made up the names.)

Ryu said kissing Sakura's right hand. Sakura blushed. Sasuke and Kiba were shooting more death glares at Ryu. Rika knew that her brother had fallen for the pink haired girl.

"What's your name? "Ryu asked all them, but especially the pinked haired girl.

"My name is Sakura, the one with the black hair is Sasuke the other is Kiba and his dog is Akamaru." Sakura said still blushing. Ryu had a tight black shirt and she could see the muscles he had and he wore white shorts. His sister, Rika wore a white shirt and a blue mini skirt with boots.

"Sakura... What a beautiful name for such a gorgeous women." Ryu said. He noticed that Sakura was blushing and he smirked.

 _Just great, now I have Kiba and Ryu hitting on my girl. I will get them both! Sasuke thought._ He wasn't in a good mood. He couldn't take seeing other guys flirting with Sakura, but the most he hated was Sakura's fan boys.

"We should get going." Sasuke said emotionless.

"Yeah, we have a long trip ahead of us. It will take about two days to get to the land of Wind." Kiba said.

"Alright." Said Rika. Rika couldn't help but to keep staring at Sasuke. I mean who wouldn't? He is the most handsome guy ever!

They all started to walk. Kiba was ahead of all of them, Ryu was beside Sakura and Sasuke also was beside Sakura in her left. Rika was beside Sasuke in his left.  
They were walking through the deep dark woods, Sakura and Rika never liked going through dark woods. It was around 4:00 in the morning and Kiba decided that they should stop to rest.

"We will start traveling again at 8:00 a.m." Kiba said.  
Sasuke went to go find wood for a fire and Sakura went to go find water. Kiba, Ryu, and Rika were setting the tents.

* * *

 **With Kiba, Ryu, and Rika**

"Agh. How do you fix this tent!" Rika said trying to figure how to put up her tent. Her brother went over to help her put her tent up. He already put up his tent and Sakura's. Kiba was jealous that he wasn't the one to put up Sakura's tent. When Rika's tent was finished, Kiba was already done putting up his and Sasuke's tent. They all sat down on a log and all was silent. Kiba decided to break the silence.

"Sasuke better hurry with those woods, its cold out here!" Kiba said. Having Akamaru inside his jacket.

"Yeah." Ryu agreed.

"Hey Kiba, umm... is Sasuke single?" Rika asked blushing, she hope that Sasuke is single.

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you also had fallen in love with him, right?" Kiba said.

"Y-y -e-eah"

 _Man! Why does every girl fall for that Uchiha? What do they see in him than me! He's a cold-headed bastard! Kiba thought._

"Every girl falls for him." Kiba said.

"Uh?" Rika said confused of what Kiba said.

"I mean, every girl falls in love with Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba said.

"He has fan girls?" Ryu asked. _I wonder if Sakura is one of his fan girls? I hope not. Ryu thought._

"Yeah he does Sakura use to be one of his fan girls."

"Use to be?" Ryu and Rika said at the same time.

"Yeah, she use to be when she was younger, but as she grew older, I guess she just gave up on him."

"Oh." Ryu said. _I'm glad she's not one of Sasuke's fan girls anymore! He thought._

* * *

 **With Sakura**

Sakura was looking for water. As she walked through the woods she heard flowing water. She ran toward the direction of flowing water, as the sound grew louder Sakura began to see a beautiful waterfall.

"Finally I found water!" Sakura said getting water into the bucket she had with her.

When Sakura finished filling the bucket full of water, she quickly head back to the campsite.

* * *

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke had to look for wood and it wasn't that difficult to find because he was in the forest, there's wood everywhere. Sasuke grab as much wood he can take with him to camp.  
Sasuke took his time getting wood. He actually didn't want to go back, he didn't want to see Kiba or Ryu flirting with Sakura, his girl. He especially didn't want to see Rika because she keeps on staring at him, it's creeping him out!  
But Sasuke couldn't take his time getting wood forever, right so he decided to go back but not quickly, just taking his time.

 _I should go back to keep an eye on Kiba and Ryu, if they do anything to Sakura, I will Kill those bitches! Wait a minute, what's happening to me? Why am I getting jealous?  
I don't love Sakura, or do I? No I can't fall in love with her, she's just a good friend of mine that's_ _all._ Sasuke thought and he quickly ran back to camp.

Sasuke and Sakura came back at the same time. "Finally you two got here I was getting cold!" Kiba said. Sasuke started the fire and Sakura gave everyone a cup of water.  
Kiba took out some ramen cup from his black bag and handed each one to everyone. After they finished cooking up the ramen, they started to eat. Sakura sat between Sasuke and Ryu, Rika sat next to Sasuke, and Kiba sat next to Rika. Everyone was silent and Sakura didn't like it so she broke of the silence.

"I don't want to be noisy or anything but why is there someone trying to kill you two?" Sakura asked feeling unsure if Ryu or Rika will answer.

"It's a bit of a long story." Ryu said.

"We have time." Kiba said interested in the story.

"Alright then I'll make the story short, it all started when someone killed my father a few days ago..."Ryu said.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _"Hey Ryu! Get me that medicine that is on that shelf."_

 _"Alright, dad." Ryu said picking up a medicine and giving it to his father._

 _Ryu watched as his father was healing a patient. The patient was a guy, he been badly beaten in a battle. He had a big cut in his stomach, it was a very deep cut, and he was losing a lot of blood. He actually looks half dead! His name was Femaru. (made up the name) Ryu's father did everything he can do to keep the Femaru alive, but the next hour the poor guy died of so much blood loss. Ryu's father went to inform Femaru's family of his death, while Ryu went home._

 _As Ryu entered his house, he could smell cooked chicken. Rika was making dinner and she just had finished making bread._

 _"Ryu where's dad?" Rika asked concern of her father._

 _"Don't worry, he just went to inform a patients family of his death. He will be back soon." Ryu said siting on a chair starting to eat._

 _"Oh, What did the patient died from?" Rika said pouring juice into her glass cup._

 _"Of blood loss."_

 _"Oh, poor guy."_

 _They ate silently until their father came." Did you inform his family?" Rika asked._

 _"Yeah, his family is upset, especially his girlfriend, but they will learn to move on."_

 _"Yeah they will, well I'm heading to bed, goodnight dad." Rika said yawning._

 _"Yeah me too, I'm so tired of all the work." Ryu said._

 _"Ok then goodnight you two, I will stay up a little longer."_

 _Ryu and Rika were sound asleep when they heard a glass broke into the floor._

 _"Aghhhhh"_

 _"Father?!" They both yelled running down stairs to see if their father was okay._

 _It was dark they couldn't see anything. Ryu turned on the light and they were both shocked of what they saw. "Father, are you okay!" Rika said having tears running down on her cheek. There was a knife in his chest and there was blood all over the floor._

 _"Tell me who did this to you!" Ryu said with anger and sadness._

 _"I-I-T w-w-w-a-a-s h-i-i-s g-gr..."That was the last thing their father said before he died._

 _"Father! Please don't go, don't go!"Rika said yelling and crying._

 _"He's gone." Ryu said. He had a tear running down his cheek._

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

"After of my father's death someone broke into our house and almost killed Rika and don't know who it was because it was dark." Ryu said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your father." Sakura said.

"So, you don't have any clue who killed your father and who tried to kill you both?" Kiba asked.

"No, we don't have any clue." Rika said.

Kiba finished eating his ramen and head to his tent. "We should get some rest, we only have a couple of hours until we head off again." Kiba said as he entered his tent.  
Ryu and Rika also went to their tent and only Sasuke and Sakura stayed to guard.

"Hey.. Sakura..."Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sasuke." Sakura said turning her head to see him.

"You should get some rest, I can take over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay whatever you say"  
Sakura turn her head back away from Sasuke and went to her tent.

 _ **Sasuke have been kind to us. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah you're right. Sakura thought._

 _I should get some rest, but I feel bad for Sasuke, he have to guard until we start to head off to the Sand village._


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It was early in the morning and everything was quiet until Kiba came out of his tent holding Akamaru in his arms. "Are we leaving?" Sasuke asked. Kiba simply nodded, and he put down Akamaru in the ground. Kiba went to Ryu's and Rika's tent to wake them up.  
 _I guess I should wake up Sakura. Sasuke thought._ Sasuke got up were he was sitting and went to Sakura's tent, he unzipped the tent and went in.

 _WOW, she looks cute when she sleeps._ Sasuke thought but then he shook his head ignoring of what he just said.

"Sakura... wake up." Sakura opened her emerald eyes, and saw Sasuke smirking. She felt her face heat up of how close their faces were. That made Sasuke smirk more.  
 _I made Sakura blush._ Sasuke thought like he was proud of himself of what he did. Sasuke backed away from Sakura and was heading out of her tent.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said unsure of what to say next. Sasuke stop, and he turned his head to Sakura.

"We're leaving, so pack up." After that Sasuke turned his head away from Sakura and went out of her tent. Sakura yawned and started to pack up. When she finished she went out of her tent.

"Good morning Sakura." Ryu said with a smile as he walked toward Sakura.

"Good morning Ryu."

"Let me help you take down your tent."

"Okay"

As Ryu helped Sakura take down her tent, Sasuke and Kiba couldn't help but shoot glares at Ryu. _That's not fair! Ryu gets to put up Sakura's tent and now help her take it down! I don't like this bitch. Kiba thought._ Kiba saw how Rika had a hard time taking down her tent, so he went over and help her out, while Sasuke just stood there waiting for everyone to finish up, but he was still glaring at Ryu. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and she noticed how Sasuke is giving a bad look at Ryu.

 _Why is Sasuke glaring at Ryu? Sakura thought._

 _ **That's easy, he's jealous that Ryu is helping you out and not him helping you! Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Sasuke jealous? You must be joking._

 _ **Whatever believe what you want.**_

When Ryu finished taking down Sakura's tent, Sakura thanked him. Everybody had packed up and were ready to go.  
"Looks like everyone is ready, so lets head off." Kiba said.

* * *

 **At Konoah**

"Naruto..."Hinata said as she walked in to Naruto's office.

"Hey sweetie." Naruto said giving a kiss to Hinata in the cheek.

"What are you doing?" Hinata ask watching Naruto reading someone's profile.

"Reading the client's profile." Naruto said.

Hinata looked over at the profile and noticed that the client was from the Sand village.

"Why are you looking at Ryu's and Rika's profile and is Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba have a mission to protect them?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, they do have a mission to protect them."

"Then why are you looking at their profile?" Hinata said.

"Because I have a weird feeling that they are lying about wanting body guards."

"What makes you say that?"

"Read their profile." Naruto said handing the profile to his beautiful wife.

Hinata read their profile and was shocked. "But.. That means..."Hinata said with a shock expression.

"Now you see."

"Naruto, you should send someone to go after them."

"No, I think they can handle whatever trouble they come by, but if they don't come back in a few days I will send someone."

"Fine, but they should know the truth, what if they are in trouble and need help?"

"Don't worry Hinata I believe in them."

"Yeah your right. Well I have to go, I have to help Ino plan her wedding."

"Alright, see you later sweetie." Naruto said giving Hinata a passionate kiss in the lips.

When Hinata left Naruto's office, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about what he just found out in Ryu's and Rika's profile.  
 _I don't understand, why would they lie? I just hope Sasuke and the others will be okay. Naruto thought._

* * *

"Are we there yet? We have been walking for hours." Rika said. She never like taking long walks and she was very exhausted.

"We're almost there, it's getting dark I think we should stop for a rest." Kiba said.

"Finally we can rest!" Rika said with a happy expression.

 _Man, this girl is annoying!_ Sasuke thought, but he was glad that they could finally rest.

"We will rest for a few hours. We should be in the Sand village in the morning." Kiba stated.

This time Kiba went to get woods, while Sakura went to get water. Sasuke had to stay because the last time, he was the only one who stayed up all night to guard and he needed a rest. Sasuke had finished putting up his tent and so did Ryu, and Rika again had trouble putting up her tent, so she went to go ask Sasuke if he could help her.

"Umm... Sasuke can you help me put up my tent?" Rika asked blushing.

"NO." Sasuke said harshly, he definitely didn't want to help this annoying girl and besides she creeps him out.

"oh... okay." Rika said with a sad face. _Soon you will be mine!_ Rika thought and she went to her brother for some help.

Sasuke saw that Sakura's tent hasn't been put up yet, so he decided to put it up before Ryu decides to put it by himself. Ryu noticed that Sasuke was putting up Sakura's tent and he was glaring at Sasuke. _That's my job you bitch! Well... I guess I shouldn't be jealous at him; he will never have My Sakura. Ryu thought._ As Sasuke finished he noticed that Ryu and Rika had gone into their tent, so he went to sit on a log.

 _What's taking Sakura and that stupid dog so long? I should have gone with Sakura._ Sasuke sighed. _What if Kiba is raping Sakura? No way if he did Sakura would beat the hell out of him. Why am I thinking about that? I'm a Avenger! I only think Sakura as friend, or do I?_ Sasuke's mind told him his only goal is to kill his brother, but deep inside his heart told him something else that he won't admit.

* * *

 **With Sakura**

Sakura had found water in a stream and she was filling the bucket with water. Suddenly Sakura heard footsteps and put down the bucket in the ground.

"Who's there?" Sakura said ready to fight.

"Its just me, Sakura."

"Oh, don't scare me like that Kiba."

"Sorry." Kiba said putting a pile of wood in the ground and getting closer to Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked not liking Kiba very close to her. Very close that there lips were few inches away.

"I came to see if you were okay and if you needed help." Kiba whispered into her ear.

Kiba wrap his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura was feeling uncomfortable. "What are you trying to do?" Sakura asked.

"This..." Kiba was about to kiss her but was interrupted.

"KIBA!"

Kiba turned his head toward the person who called his name. There stood an angry Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here." Kiba demanded very pissed off. _Damn! I was so close to kiss Sakura and Sasuke had to ruin it! I hate that guy!_ Kiba thought.

"You took so long, so I went to look for you."

"You should be guarding the camp!" Kiba said.

"Don't worry about it I've taken care of that." Sasuke said.

Kiba let go of Sakura and head off to camp but not before he gave Sasuke a bad look. Sasuke just ignore it. Sakura went over to Sasuke and gave him a hug.  
"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura said still hugging Sasuke, Which Sasuke hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked letting go of Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

Sasuke and Sakura went back to camp. When they got there they noticed that everyone had gone to sleep. Sakura turned her head to Sasuke.

"You should get some sleep. I can stay up to guard." Sakura said.

"Yeah your right, but are you sure you can stay up all night?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Sasuke went to his tent, while Sakura sat on the log guarding. Sasuke was lying on his sleeping bag thinking. _I have to keep a close eye on Kiba, I can't believe he almost kiss Sakura! I wonder if her lips are warm and soft._ Sasuke shook his head. _No... why? What's happening to me?_

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he kept denying something deep inside his heart and he had to admit it.. _I'm really truly deeply in love with Sakura, but she should not know._ With that Sasuke went to sleep.

* * *

It was morning and everybody was awake except Sasuke, so Sakura decided to wake him up. She entered his tent.

"Sasuke wake up!" Sakura said. _Awe... he looks so adorable when he sleeps. Sakura thought.  
_ Sasuke open his midnight eyes, but then closed them and pulled his blanket over his face.

"Come on, Sasuke get up!" Sakura demanded.

'" Let me sleep more." Sasuke muttered. Sakura was tired of playing so she went to get the bucket of water and then dumped the water into Sasuke's face.

"Ahhh, what the hell!" Sasuke said.

"Now pack up" Sakura said

"Fine."

When everybody finished packing up, they started to head off. An hour had past and they had finally come to the Sand village. "Finally we're here!" Rika said.  
"Yeah.." Ryu said. Everybody else just nodded.

 _Something tells me that something bad is going to happen. Sasuke thought._


	5. The Sand Village

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 5- The Sand village**

* * *

The gates to the sand village opened and everybody was exhausted from the trip. Ryu and Rika lead the others to their house. When they arrive, Sakura and Kiba's mouth drop, and Sasuke eyes were wide, Ryu and Rika didn't notice.

"WOW! Your house is huge! Kiba stated. Sasuke and Sakura just nodded. Their house had four floors and had eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, and had a huge game room.

Their house was like a mansion. Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba never thought that Ryu and Rika were rich. _I'm surprised that they're rich, however I'm richer than them._ Sasuke thought. Rika showed Sakura to her room, while Ryu showed Sasuke's and Kiba's room.

"This will be your room, if you need anything, I will be in the kitchen making breakfast." Rika told Sakura, Sakura just left Sakura to unpack. Sakura looked around the huge beautiful room. _I like this room_ Sakura thought. The room had a queen bed, a large closet, and the walls were the color of her eyes. Green was one of her favorite colors. Her room was in the second floor of the house.

* * *

 **With Ryu, Sasuke, and Kiba**

They went to the third floor and Ryu stopped at the first room to the right. "This will be your room, Sasuke." Ryu stated. Sasuke went in and started to unpack. Ryu then went to the room that was across from Sasuke's and told Kiba that it would be his room. Sasuke's room was huge, it had a queen bed, and the walls were light blue. Kiba's room was also huge and it also had a queen bed, but the walls were just plain white. Ryu told them both that when they finished to unpack that they would go downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"I'm going to help my sister in the kitchen." Ryu said, but he lied to Sasuke and Kiba, he wanted to go see Sakura.

"Ok." Kiba said, while he put his sleeping dog in the soft bed.

"Hn."(I bet you know who said that.)

As Ryu left, Sasuke closed his door.

Kiba had already finished to unpack and was about to head to the kitchen when he stops in front of Sasuke's door. _Should I ask him why he was so pissed off when I was about to kiss Sakura? Its been bugging me the whole time._ Kiba thought, but he was still mad at Sasuke for interrupting him. Kiba knocked on the door three times and the door opened.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Kiba told him with a glare.

"What is it." Sasuke said glaring back at Kiba.

"Why were you so pissed off when I was about to kiss Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"I-I-I wasn't pissed off!" Sasuke lied. _Did I just stutter?_ Sasuke thought.

"Sure, whatever." Kiba said. _Sasuke is lien._ Kiba thought.

* * *

 **With Sakura**

Sakura had just finished to unpack and she went to the window. "It's all desert outside." Sakura said to herself.

"Yeah, what did you expect? We're in the Sand village, there's sand every where."

Sakura turned around to the owner of the voice and it was Ryu who was leaning on her door.

"Are you finished to unpack?" Ryu asked Sakura.

"Yeah.."

"Ok, then would you come with me to the kitchen?"

"Sure." Sakura said walking out of her room with Ryu.

"I was thinking that we could go to the pool later..." Ryu said.

"You have a pool?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, its a indoor pool."

"I would love to go to the pool, but..."

"But what?" Ryu asked.

"I didn't bring my swimming suit." Sakura responded.

"No need to worry, after we eat, we could go shopping." Ryu said with a smile.

"Sounds great!"

Sakura and Ryu arrived at the kitchen and Rika had already prepared the table. Ryu pulled out a chair for Sakura and then he sat next to Sakura. Kiba and Sasuke came into the kitchen. Kiba sat across from Sakura and Sasuke sat next to Sakura at her right. Rika sat across from Sasuke. They began to eat and as they finished Ryu and Sakura asked Sasuke, Kiba, and Rika if they wanted to go shopping. Rika gladly said yes, Kiba nodded, and Sasuke just said "Hn." which everybody took it as a yes. Kiba went up stairs to his room to wake up Akamaru so that he can take his dog along with him.

As they walk to the store, every guy who passed by was checking out Sakura. Sasuke, Kiba, and, Ryu noticed except Sakura and Rika. Each guy that passed, Kiba and Ryu were glaring at them, but the guys

just ignore them. However they were terrified of Sasuke because Sasuke was giving them a look that said Hit-on-her-again-and-you-will-be-dead-in-less-than-a-second. With that the guys stopped hitting on Sakura or should I say the Uchiha's woman.

 _That should do it, now they won't be checking out on my little cherry blossom._ Sasuke thought.

They found a store that was selling swimsuits. Sakura found a black bikini with a pink flower on it. Sasuke found a black and blue swim shorts and Kiba found one that was gray. When they finished paying for their swimsuits they went out of the store.

* * *

"They're back." a female voice said in the shadows.

"Yeah, looks like they got the leaf ninjas with them." a male voice said watching Ryu and Rika leaving the store.

They both looked very close at the leaf ninjas and were surprised who they were. "Is that Sasuke Uchiha?" asked the female.

"Yeah, and the girl with the pink hair was the 5th's Hokage apprentice."

"We need to get someone to get rid of them."

"Yeah and I happen to know someone for the perfect job." said the male. With that they vanished in thin air.

* * *

Ryu, Rika and the others arrived at the house and each of them went to their own room to change into their swimsuits. After they finished they went to the indoor pool.

When Sakura and Rika saw Sasuke in his black and blue shorts they blushed because they saw his gorgeous six-pack. Ryu and Kiba were jealous. Ryu also had a six-pack and he wanted to impress Sakura but he didn't know that Sakura was also blushing at his six-pack. Kiba only had a four pack, which he knew it wouldn't impress Sakura.

Also the guys were blushing at Sakura, but she only notice Ryu and Kiba blushing at her not Sasuke. Sasuke was glad that she didn't notice him because his face was red as a tomato.

They thought that Sakura had the hottest body ever and it was true all the guys in Konoah agreed. Rika was kind of jealous of her but she also admired her. Rika wanted to be strong like her and beautiful as her. Kiba jumped into the pool along with Rika and Ryu.

"What are you two waiting for? The pool feels great!" Kiba stated.

Sakura turned her head to Sasuke. She couldn't help but blush again at Sasuke's six-pack. _How badly I want to touch his six-pack!_ Sakura thought.

"Come on Sasuke. Lets jump in." Sakura said trying to make the blush go away.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't feel like jumping in so, Sakura pushed him in the pool but then Sasuke grab Sakura's wrist and pulled her making her jump in the pool along with him.

"You're right Kiba the pool feels great." Sakura said swimming around the huge pool. Sasuke also thought that the pool feels great but he didn't want to admit it out loud.

It's been three hours since they were in the pool and they were getting bored.

"Hey, you guys want to go watch a movie?" Rika asked all of them.

"Yeah, why not." Sakura responded and the others just nodded.

They all followed Rika to the living room where there was a huge T.V. and a stack of movies.

"What movie you want to watch?" Ryu asked.

"Let's watch I am Legend." Sakura said pointing at were the movie was. Everyone agreed on watching the movie.

Sasuke sat at the end of the sofa, Sakura sat next to him, Ryu sat next to her, Rika sat next to her brother, and Kiba sat at the other end of the sofa.

When the movie ended it was around midnight and everyone was tired. They decided to go to bed. Sasuke had to carry Sakura because she had fallen to sleep, and Sasuke didn't want to wake her up. The others went to their rooms while Sasuke went to Sakura's room. Sasuke put Sakura in the bed gently and put a blanket on her. He watch her as she sleep.

 _I love her so much, I want to hold her, touch her and kiss her._ Sasuke thought. He then went out of her room and went to his room.

He couldn't sleep because his mind was thinking of his cherry blossom. He wondered if he should tell Sakura his true feelings for her.

 _Should I tell her that I love her? No... I can't tell her. If Itachi finds out he would kill her and I don't want that but what if I told her and keep it a secret just between her and me?_ Sasuke couldn't figure out if he should tell her or not.

Thirty minutes have passed and Sasuke had finally made up his mind. He would go tell Sakura his true feelings for her. _I should tell her. I don't want a guy to take her away from me and if Itachi finds out and tries to kill Sakura, I will kill him. I would protect her with my life._

Sasuke decided that when he sees her he would tell her. With that decision he went to sleep.

* * *

"So do we have a deal?" a male voice said.

"Yes, we have a deal." responded the stranger. _I can't wait to see you again Sasuke._ The stranger thought.

"Ok then we will give you the money when you have killed the leaf ninjas." a female voice said. The two strangers just nodded and they left to go do their jobs.


	6. Nightmare

**The New Born Uchihas**

Chapter 6: A nightmare

* * *

 _Sakura couldn't sleep and she decided to take a walk around the park of Konoah. As she walked she saw a bench, the same bench that Sasuke left her and were they first talk, way back when they were 12. Sakura sat at the bench and looked up at the night sky. "The moon looks so beautiful tonight."Sakura said to sat there for a long time thinking of what happened when Sasuke left her and how he said she was still annoying. Tears began to fall down on her cheek._

 _"Why... why do I still cry for him? I should be happy that he's back to Konoah, but why do I still feel sad?"Sakura said whipping the tears out of her eyes._

 _ **Because it still hurts inside to think that Sasuke might leave again and that you need him to love you, but you're afraid that he might hurt you**_

 _ **again like last time. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Your right but he won't love me, he only sees me as a friend thats all. Sakura said to her inner self._

 _ **You don't know if he sees us as a friend, he might like us more than that.**_

 _Suddenly Sakura sensed someone's chakra and it wasn't familiar. She got out her kunai knife and was prepared to fight. "Who's there?" Sakura called out._

 _No Answer._

 _"I'm warning you. Come out."_

 _Still No Answer._

 _Sakura was getting scared the chakra she sensed was stronger than hers and she's all by herself. She wished that Naruto or Sasuke would be here to help her I imaging things? Sakura thought. She decided to make a run for it, but then in the corner of her eye she saw someone coming out behind a she saw the persons face she was shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. She had so many questions going through her mind like, what is he doing here? What does he want? Is he going to kill me?_

 _His cold red eyes stared at her emerald eyes. Those eyes scared her, those eyes had so much hate that Sakura would say that he had the eyes like the then started to walk toward her and Sakura backed away._

 _"Get away from me Itachi!" Sakura yelled out._

 _"You're afraid of me, arn't you."Itachi said._

 _Itachi took out a kunai knife and ran toward her for an attack but Sakura couldn't move her body, she was paralyzed in fear like the time in the Chunin Exams when she and Sasuke met Orochimaru. Sakura couldn't do anything else but wait until Itachi stab her and killed her. Sakura closed her eyes and stared to think all the people she cared about._

 _Mother and Father..._

 _Ino-pig, my best friend._

 _Tsunade, thanks for the training it made me alot stronger._

 _Kakashi Sensei you were like a father to me._

 _Naruto you were like a brother to me. Keep Konoah protected._

 _Sasuke... the one I love the most._

 _I will miss you all. I wished I lived longer but I guess my time is up._

 _Sakura opened her eyes once more to see that Itachi was getting close to stab her in the chest. Any second now and I will be dead. Sakura thought. Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and instead of Itachi stabbing Sakura it stab Sasuke in the chest."Sasuke!" Sakura said already having tears coming down on her coughed out blood and looked at his brother with hate._

 _"Foolish little brother."Itachi said returning the look that Sasuke gave him._

 _"Don't ever try to hurt Sakura again, you BITCH!"Sasuke yelled out loud and then he fell down to the cold floor coughing out blood again. Sakura sat next to him crying._

 _"Sasuke! Sakura!"_

 _Sakura turned her head to see Naruto coming to them and Kakashi. "This is not over! I will get you Sakura!"Itachi said and he disappeared into the shadows._

 _"Are you two okay?"Naruto and Kakashi said at the same time._

 _"Im fine, I have to heal Sasuke." Sakura responded. She put her hand on Sasuke's chest and a green glow appeared. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's breathing was put her head on his chest to check the heart beat. His heart beating was stoping. Sakura started to cry more._

 _"Sakura... It's no use. I'm going to die." Sasuke said._

 _"Don't say that! Im going to save you. You can't die!."Sakura said still healing his deep wound. His heart was fading and it wasn't getting any better. Sakura had tears dropping on Sasuke._

 _"You can't die. Please don't die."Sakura said. Lord, don't take him away from me! I beg you. Sakura thought. Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's cheek._

 _"Sakura.. before I go I wanted to tell you that I-I-I L-o-o...'' Sasuke's hand fell to the ground and his eyes closed. Naruto started to cry and Kakashi had a tear running down his cheek._

 _"Sasuke!" Sakura called out and it started to rain. She held Sasuke's numb body in her arms crying on his chest._

 _"Why did you have to die? I should have been the one to die!" Sakura said._

* * *

Sakura waked up crying and in fear. Her whole body was sweating and shaking. _It was only a nightmare._ Sakura thought. Sasuke opened the door to her room and ran to her.

"Sakura what happened? Are you okay?" Sasuke said with a worried face.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked whipping the tears away.

"I heard you scream out my name, so I came to see if you are okay." Sasuke responded.

"I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."Sakura stated.

 _I wonder what happened in her dream, her body is sweating and shaking like if she saw a ghost or something._ Sasuke thought. "Are you sure you okay." Sasuke asked with a worried tone.

 _I've never seen Sasuke like this before. why is he so worried about me?Sakura thought._

 _ **Because he cares about you. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah, maybe._

"Im sure." Sakura said with a fake smile.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was about to leave her room so she grab his arm to stay. Sasuke turned his head to Sakura. "Did the others heard me scream?"Sakura asked.

"No, because the others are all outside."Sasuke responded. _Should I tell her now?_ Sasuke asked himself in his mind. _No... maybe later when she feels better, she looks like she wants to be alone._ Sasuke decided to ask Sakura what happened in her dream, its been bugging him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said unsure if he should ask the question.

"Yes, Sasuke." Sakura said looking up at him.

"Um... What happened in your dream?" Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had a tear running down her cheek.

 _I guess I shouldn't have ask that._ Sasuke thought.

"Im Sor -" Sasuke said before Sakrua cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it. Maybe I tell you later, right now I just want to be alone."Sakura said.

"Alright then." Sasuke said and he left Sakura's room.

 _That nightmare felt so real. Sakura thought._

 _ **Yeah I know. Forget it, its just a dream. Its not like its going to happen for real. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah your right._

Sakura got up from her bed and went to take a nice warm shower. When she finished she got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. She saw Sasuke eating his breakfast and the others outside talking. Sakura sat down on a chair next to Sasuke and began to eat her breakfast.

"Feeling better?"Sasuke asked looking at her with with the corner of his eye.

"Yeah.." Sakura replied.

 _I should tell her now, noone is around._ Sasuke thought. "Hey, Sakura..."

"Yes Sasuke."

Ryu came and interrupted. "Good morning Sakura. You look lovely today."Ryu said and he kissed Sakura's right hand making her blush. Sasuke glared at him. _I was so close to tell her how I felt and this piece of shit ruins it!_ Sasuke thought.

"Thanks." Sakura said with a smile.

Ryu noticed that Sasuke was glaring at him and he glared back at Sasuke. Sakura didn't noticed.

* * *

"So this is were they live?" a person said hiding behind a wall.

"Yeah, remember you two are only to kill the leaf ninjas, we kill Ryu and Rika got that." said a female voice.

The four sat there behind a wall watching as Ryu, Rika and the rest were talking inside.

"We just have to wait for a perfect time to strike."said the guy with long black hair that was tied to a ponytail.

"He's right if we attack now there's no knowing that the sand ninjas will come and we will end up facing Garra, the Hokage of the Sand village." a male voice said.

"We have to separate them. It will be a lot easier to attack them if they wern't together." a guy said who had his skin blue.

"You're right and I have a plan for them to be separated." a male voice said.

* * *

"What were you three talking about outside?"Sakura asked Ryu, Rika, and Kiba.

"I asked them if they knew their father had any enemies."Kiba said sitting on a chair.

"And.." Sasuke said leaning his back on a wall and crossing his his arms in front of his chest.

"And they don't know if their father had enemies." Kiba said.

"My father had many people who respected him."Rika said.

All of a sudden they heard a door bell and Ryu went to open the door."Yami, what are you doing here?"Ryu asked surprised.

"I just heard you came back and I wanted to say that I'm sorry of what happened to your father." Yami said.

"Oh.. thanks."Ryu said with a fake smile. He let her in and introduce everyone to her.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Yami, she use to be Femaru girlfriend." Ryu said.( **a/n: if any of you don't remember Femaru, I suggest you read chapter 3 again in the flash back.)**

Ryu was about to introduce yami to everyone else but yami stoped him."You three are from Konoah. Your Sakura and the one with black hair is Sasuke and the other one is Kiba and your dog's name is Akamaru, Im I correct?"Yami said.

"Yeah your right."Kiba said. _This girl is pretty hot._ Kiba thought.

Yami wore a black tank top and a red mini skirt. She had long red hair and her eyes were black. She walked up to Kiba and touched Akamaru. "What a cute dog you have."Yami said.

"Thanks!"Kiba said.

"How did you guys met?"Sakura suddenly asked Yami.

"I went to Ryu's and Rika's father funeral and I met them there." Yami replied.

"How's your brother, Auno doing?"Rika asked Yami.

"Oh, he's doing fine and he also told me to tell you that he invited you to his party tomorrow night and Sakura,Sasuke,and Kiba your also invited."Yami said.

"We'll be there." Ryu said with a smile.

Yami had to go but before she did she said bye to everyone. When she was far away from Ryu's and Rika's house she called out her brother's name. He came out from behind a tree and went up to her.

"So did you tell them." Auno said.

"Yeah, and their going."Yami replied.

"Perfect... our plan is going to work."Auno said with a evil smirk.


	7. I Love you

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 7- The truth**

* * *

"Ryu why did you agree that we're going to the party? We are only here to protect you not going to parties with you." Kiba said but deep inside him he was excited to go to this party and so was Sakura but Sasuke didn't really care.

"Sorry, Its that I haven't been to a party for so long and I feel like I need to have some fun, besides you three can still protect Rika and me when we go to the party." Ryu explained.

"You're right, I don't see why we shouldn't go to this party." Kiba stated. _Yes! I'm going to the party and meet sexy ladies!_ Kiba thought.

"Yeah, I agree with Kiba." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said like he doesn't care if he is going to a party. _Why do I feel like we shouldn't go to this party?_ Sasuke thought.

Akamaru was barking and Kiba said he had to take his dog for a walk. When Kiba and Akamaru walked for about thirty minutes, Kiba saw a black bird heading toward him.

 _Could that bird be from Konoah?_ Kiba asked himself in his mind. Kiba held out his right arm and the black bird landed on his arm. _Yup, it is from Konoah._ Kiba thought.

Kiba took a piece of paper from the birds' beak and the paper was addressed to him.

 _ **Kiba,**_

 _ **You are needed back to Konoah, it's an emergency. Tell Sasuke and Sakura to keep their guard up at all times. I think they will have to face with the Akatsuki, I'm not sure but if they do I think they could handle it. Also, tell them that I will send them another message.**_

 _ **Your 6th Hokage,**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **P.S.: Tell Sasuke that he's a bastard!**_

After Kiba read the message he and Akamaru ran back to Ryu's and Rika's house.

* * *

"Hey guys, you want to go to the game room and play some games?" Rika asked.

"Yeah sure." Sakura said. Ryu and Sasuke agreed too.

When they were about to go to the game room they all heard the doorbell. Rika went to open the door. "Kiba?" she said looking at an exhausted Kiba and letting him in the house.

"Hey guys... um... I need to talk to Sasuke and Sakura privately." Kiba said looking at Sasuke and Sakura with a serious face.

" We'll leave you guys alone, we will be at the game room." Ryu said heading to the game room with his sister.

When Ryu and Rika were out of site Sasuke began to speak. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Sasuke asked Kiba.

"The Hokage send me a message." Kiba said handing them the letter from the Hokage.

As Sasuke and Sakura read the message, Sasuke clench his fist and Sakura's eyes were wide.

 _The Akatsuki... could it be my brother?_ Sasuke thought with hate in his eyes. _And Naruto.. Your a Dobe! For calling me a bastard._

"So you're leaving Kiba? Looks like it's just you and me, Sasuke on this mission." Sakura said giving the letter back to Kiba.

"Hn." Sasuke said nodding his head. _It's better that way. I don't want Kiba here to just flirt with Sakura._ Sasuke thought.

"I guess I have to start packing up and go back to Konoah." Kiba said with a sad tone. _Damn it! I wanted to stay here and go to the party._ Kiba thought as he went upstairs to his room, while Sasuke and Sakura went to the game room.

As Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the game room, they saw Ryu and Rika playing a game called "Midnight club 3" in their PlayStation 2. Ryu and Rika stopped playing and looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Where's Kiba?" Ryu asked.

"He's packing up." Sakura said.

"Packing up?" Rika said wondering why Kiba is packing up.

"The Hokage send him a message saying that he have to go back to Konoah." Sakura said.

"Oh... So its just going to be you two protecting us? Rika asked. Sasuke and Sakura nodded.

Kiba came to the game room with Akamaru in his arms. "I came to say goodbye." Kiba announced.

Ryu and Rika came up to him for a handshake. "It was nice meeting you, Kiba." Rika said.

"Yeah, thank you for guarding us." Ryu said.

Kiba walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug but she didn't hug him back. "Take care... My cherry blossom." Kiba whispered in her ear.

 _Who does he think I am? His girlfriend? Like that would ever happen._ Sakura thought.

Sasuke didn't like how Kiba hugged Sakura or should I say his Sakura. _Is Kiba going to leave now! I can't stand him when he's near Sakura. The sooner he leaves the better._ Sasuke thought.

"Kiba, you should get going. You know how the Hokage doesn't like waiting for someone." Sasuke said giving Kiba a death glare.

"Yeah, I should." Kiba said giving a glare back at Sasuke.

Kiba left the huge house and the others started to play some games. Hours past and it was getting late. They were tired to play another game so they decided to go to bed.

Everybody was sleeping except for Sakura. She couldn't sleep because of the storm and she hated the storm, well actually she was afraid of storms.

Sakura looked at the clock. "Damn, Its only 10:30." She said to herself.

She closed her eyes hoping that she may finally go to sleep, which she did.

* * *

 _"This is the end for you!"_

 _"NOOOO!, Itachi!" Sakura yelled in pain. She fell to the floor as blood was coming out of her stomach. She turned her head to the person that was beside her. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke pale face. She knew that he was dead and that she would be next. Sakura began to cry._

 _Itachi stood there laughing at her. He came closer to her and held a kunai in her throat. "You're weak and always have been, just like my foolish little brother."_

* * *

Sakura waked up crying and she looked at the clock again, it was 11:30. _It's just a nightmare. It's not real._ Sakura told herself but she couldn't stop crying. The nightmare she had, felt so real and she was afraid of Itachi.

She decided to go to Sasuke's room and when she got there she knocked on the door three times. Sasuke opened the door and saw Sakura crying and she also looked scared.

Sasuke was shirtless and he was wearing black shorts and Sakura was wearing white short shorts and a pink tank top.

"Sakura... what happened?" Sasuke said with a worried tone.

Sakura hugged Sasuke and Sasuke hugged her back. "Sasuke can I sleep with you?" She asked still crying.

"Sure." He said letting her in and closed the door.

Sakura sat at the edge of his bed and Sasuke sat next to her. Sakura was surprised when she felt Sasuke's thumb whipping her tears away. _I don't like it when I see her cry._ Sasuke thought.

"You had a nightmare didn't you." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I had a dream about your... brother... he killed you and he was trying to kill me too. It felt so real." Sakura said crying more.

"Sakura... its just a nightmare... its not going to happened, I promise you that it won't happen. Please stop crying, it hurts to see you cry." Sasuke said looking at her emerald eyes. Sakura was surprised of what she just heard Sasuke said.

 _Did he just say that it hurts him when he sees me cry? Sakura thought._

 _ **Well Yeah! I'm telling you he loves us. Inner Sakura said.**_

Sakura was about to say something When Sasuke spoke again. "Sakura... there's something I've been wanting to tell you for so long." Sasuke said.

"What is it." Sakura said whipping the tears away.

"I-I-I..." _Why is it so hard to tell her? I can do this, its just three simple words I have to say._ Sasuke thought.

"I-I Love you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I was only trying to protect you. If my brother found out how I feel about you he would hurt you and I don't want that. I'm sor-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's lips.

Sakura felt Sasuke's large hands grab her by the waist and pull her closer. She moaned as Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth. Sasuke smirked when Sakura finally responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He growled low in his throat as her fingers made their way into his hair, massaging and tugging on the spiky black hairs. Sasuke's hands roamed up and down the kunoichi's back, earning a loud moan from her. They separated for air and Sakura looked up at Sasuke with surprised eyes.

His cocky smirk gave Sakura a new found confidence. A mischievous smirk adorned on her pretty face, Sasuke watched as the pink-haired girl slid onto his lap so she was straddling him before their lips met again. Sasuke groaned in pleasure from feeling Sakura's legs on either side of him. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura's mouth, moving down to her smooth neck. Sakura gulped air in deep breaths as she tired to control the moans Sasuke's mouth was causing. Her body felt like it was on fire; she'd never felt so alive.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and pulled Sasuke's head back up to her own, their tongues meeting again and doing another heated dance. Sasuke pulled his hands away from Sakura's back and moved to her front, hastily trying to take off her tank top. Sakura giggled at the frustration the Uchiha got and pushed him away.

 _Why did she push me away? Did I gone too far? Sasuke thought._

Sakura smiled, she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Onyx eyes watched her as she took off her tank top. Sasuke smirked, then grabbed her tank top and flung it into a corner, where it landed on a lamp. Sakura moaned loudly as she felt Sasuke's cool hands rubbing against her hot skin, his tongue moving to the same rhythm as his hands as they rubbed up and down her arms and back. She wrapped her tongue around his.

Again Sasuke moved to her neck, not able to get enough of how delicious it was. Sakura bit her lip and pinched her eyes shut. There was only one man who could make her feel this way, and here he was, sitting beneath her. She was in heaven and wished these feelings would never end. Sakura's hands rubbed Sasuke's strong abs, moved up to his broad chest, then back down his muscular arms. She pulled him as closely as possible, unable to get enough of the feelings he was evoking.

Sasuke slowly blinked his eyes open, seeing Sakura's sea foam green ones looking back up at him. She gave him that turbulent grin that always caused his heart to skip a beat. Sasuke kissed her passionately on the lips. Then Sasuke took off Sakura's short shorts, her panties and her bra.

Sakura flushed a deep red. Sasuke was sitting there, staring at her breasts like he was studying them for an anatomy exam. She nervously shifted and then Sasuke snapped out of his trance-like stare, realizing that they both knew what he was doing. Instead of going through the trouble of explaining everything, the clever Uchiha decided to make Sakura just forget the entire incident by distracting her.

He was now on top of her, moaning as he kissed her neck. Strong hands reached down of each beautiful leg. Sakura moaned loudly as she grew even more aroused by the sensual way Sasuke slowly dragged his hand down her leg. Sakura pulled Sasuke's head back up so their mouths could mold together again, then she moved her hands down to his pants. Soon Sasuke's hands aided her in undoing the pants and pulling them down where they were thrown under the bed. Sakura blushed, seeing Sasuke clad only in black boxers.

Sakura cried out in pleasure as Sasuke's hot mouth covered her aching breast, her back arching. His left hand moved up and teased the other breast, massaging and rubbing. Sakura's hands dove into the pool of blackness on Sasuke's head; how he kept his ebony locks so soft she would never know.

Sasuke moved his mouth to the other breast, smirking as Sakura let out another cry of pleasure. Her chest heaved up and down as Sasuke went back up to her mouth. Their tongues rolled over each other as Sasuke's hands dragged down Sakura's sides, reaching the band of her panties. Sakura shivered, expecting his fingers to slide the panties off of her and then… She shivered again from the excitement.

Sakura moaned as Sasuke sucked on her neck.. Sasuke's hand moved up her smooth thigh, then towards her opening. Sakura braced herself for the pleasure she knew would come once his fingers were inside of her. Sakura moaned loudly as Sasuke inserted two fingers inside of her. She kissed Sasuke with a new passion as his tongue moved to the same tempo as his fingers inside of her. She felt something begin to build up inside of her, like a ball of fire in the pit of her womb.

Sasuke noted how Sakura's head thrashed back and forth and increased his rhythm, his fingers moving more quickly with each thrust. Finally the ball of fire inside of her burst and Sakura moaned loudly as she came. Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her, his hands now braced on either side of Sakura's pink head.

Sakura smiled up at the Uchiha, her foot rubbing his calf. Sasuke watched as she pulled off his boxers, her eyes widening when she saw what was under them. A slight blush on her cheeks, Sakura pulled Sasuke down for another heated kiss. Her stomach did a back flip as she felt Sasuke hard and heavy against her inner thigh.

 _I can't believe this is happening to me! Sakura thought._

Sasuke pulled away from Sakura's mouth, his obsidian eyes looking to her own for permission to go on. He was answered by Sakura positioning her entrance in front of his member, and then pulling him down into a kiss. Sasuke noted how Sakura braced herself for what was going to come. He kissed her gently as he broke past her hymen. Sakura bit her lip and pinched her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in. Sasuke caught each tear that slipped past with his lips. Eventually, Sakura opened her eyes, nuzzling Sasuke's nose with her own.

Sasuke's strokes were slow at first, he wanted to make sure all of Sakura's pain was gone before he really got into it. Sakura let out an almost purr of pleasure as she fiercely pulled Sasuke's head down to her own. Her tongue wrapped around his, she tugged at his lip with her teeth, letting Sasuke know that she wanted him to continue.

Sasuke began pumping faster and harder, making Sakura moan and gasp. He too let out several moans and growls of pleasure. Each making the other all the more aroused. Sasuke kissed down Sakura's jaw and back to her succulent neck. Sakura bit her lip to try to suppress a loud moan, but failed to do so, causing Sasuke to smirk against her neck.

He looked up at her, a look of satisfaction from her reaction on his face. Sakura snorted. She arched a pink eyebrow and clenched her inner walls around him. Sasuke grunted and thrust in with all of his might, causing Sakura to cry out in pleasure.

Sakura could feel the ball of fire forming in her womb again. She was close, but not close enough. She leaned up and sucked on Sasuke's ear lobe.

"Mmm Sasuke…" her voice husky in his ear as she bit the appendage. "Harder…"

Sasuke turned and kissed her with a heated passion as he pumped in and out even harder. Sakura felt her self coming close. Just a few more strokes and she'd be there.

And then she felt it. The ball of fire inside her burst and she screamed Sasuke's name into his neck as she came. Sasuke came just after her, his own cry of her name muffled by her shoulder.

Sasuke swiftly flipped them over after pulling himself out of her, and lay back on the pillows. Sakura lay her head down on his broad chest, pulling the blankets up over them. Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Sakura nuzzled her face in Sasuke's neck, enjoying how his scent of musk filled her senses.

"I love you Sasuke." Sakura said.

"I love you too, Sakura.."

And they both went to a deep sleep.


	8. A special Sale

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 8_- The Special Sale**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Sasuke was the first one to wake up and he looked at the clock. "Hn. Its 10:00."Sasuke said now looking at his beautiful cherry blossom sleeping peacefully by his side. Sasuke then realized that they were both nude and he blushed remembering what had happened between the two last night.

 _When she wakes up, I have to tell her to keep the relationship between us a secret. Sasuke thought._ Sasuke then touched her smooth shiny pink hair. _She looks like an angel when she sleeps._

Suddenly Sakura opened her emerald eyes and looked up at Sasuke with a smile. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Good morning my angel." Sasuke said noticing that Sakura was blushing of what he just said. Sasuke gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead.

"Sasuke... last night when you said you were sorry about everything you did to me... I forgive you." Sakura said looking at him with forgiveness in her eyes.

Sasuke then smiled, yes a real smile not a smirk. It was the first time that Sakura ever saw him smiled. _Sasuke have changed. Ino pig was right. Sakura thought._

"Sakura... there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"But first you have to promise me that you will never tell nobody until I kill my brother."

"I promise."

"Alright, Sakura... don't tell nobody that we're together."

Sakura couldn't believe of what she just heard. _Why doesn't he want anybody to know about us? Sakura thought._ "Why?" she asked.

"Because if everyone knew then my brother will find out and he will try to kill you and I don't want that to happen." Sasuke said.

"Fine, but can we tell Naruto and Kakashi?"

"No!"

"Why not? They can keep a secret."

Sakura was giving Sasuke one of those cute puppy faces and Sasuke tried to not look at her but he couldn't resist it, she looked so cute when she did that. "Fine." Sasuke said turning his head away from her with a frown on his face. Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door. They both froze and looked at the door.

"Sasuke it's me Ryu. Open up."

Sasuke then immediately got up from bed and put on his black boxers and his pants that were on the floor. Sasuke and Sakura heard another knock on the door from Ryu. "I'm coming!" Sasuke said with annoyance. Sasuke then looked at Sakura and pointed his finger to the closet, which Sakura figured that Sasuke wanted her to go hide in the closet. She got up quickly and grabs all of her clothes that were on the floor and went inside the closet.

Sasuke finally opened the door but he didn't open it all the way. He just opened it where Ryu could only see his face. "What do you want?" Sasuke said with a frown on his face.

"Do you know where's Sakura? I went to her room but I didn't find her there." Ryu asked.

"No, she might be taking a shower or something. Why are you looking for her?" Sasuke said.

"Its that yesterday she was complaining about not having an outfit for the party and I thought we could go shopping today." Ryu explained.

With that Ryu left looking for Sakura and Sasuke shut the door. "Its safe, you can come out now." Sasuke said to Sakura. Sakura came out of the closet wearing her short shorts and her pink tank top. "I guess I have to leave before Ryu finds me in your room." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded.

Sakura was about to leave when she felt Sasuke's strong arms pulled her and pushed her against a wall. The next thing she knew is that Sasuke's lips pressed into hers. Sakura felt Sasuke's tongue pecking her lips, asking for entrance. Sakura gladly opened her mouth and Sasuke's tongue immediately went in. Their tongues explored into each others mouths.

Sasuke was going insane; he loved how Sakura tasted like strawberries. _She tastes so good. Sasuke thought._ As he deepens the kiss, Sakura moaned.

 _Sasuke is such a good kisser. Sakura thought._

Sasuke picked her up and Sakura wrapped her legs around him and put her arms around his neck. When they needed oxygen badly they broke apart from the passionate kiss. "What was that for?" Sakura asked referring to the sudden action that Sasuke did before she was about to leave.

"What? I can't kiss the love of my life." Sasuke said in a loving voice. Sakura just smiled. Sasuke put her down on the ground and Sakura gave Sasuke a quick kiss before she went out of his room. Sasuke closed his door and started to take a shower while Sakura quickly went into her room to change.

* * *

When Sakura finished changing she went downstairs to look for Ryu. She didn't find him anywhere so she went outside. As she was walking around the yard she heard someone called her name, she turned around and saw Ryu walking up to her.

"Sakura! I finally found you. Where have you been?" Ryu said exhausted. Ryu have been searching for Sakura all over the house.

"I was just getting some fresh air. You were looking for me?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I was. I was thinking that we could go shopping cause yesterday you were complaining about not having an outfit for the party."

"Sure! Lets go shopping." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Ok then lets go cause there's a special sale today and its only for an hour." Ryu said already going to the store. Ryu noticed that Sakura wasn't following him and he turned his head to look at her. "Are you coming?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, but what about Sasuke and your sister?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry, I told my sister that we're going shopping and she just got up from bed so she's going to meet us at the store later... along with Sasuke." Ryu said.

"Oh... Ok then let's go." Sakura said.

* * *

Ryu and Sakura were going shopping while Sasuke and Rika were at the house. Sasuke just finished taking a shower and he got dressed up. As Sasuke went down stairs he noticed that everything is quite, he then went to Sakura's room to see if she was there. He knocked on her door and there was no answer so he opened the door to find that Sakura wasn't there.

Sasuke went to the living room and then the game room and he still couldn't find Sakura. _Where could she be? She might be in the kitchen. Sasuke thought._

So he went to the kitchen only to find Rika drinking coffee. Rika looked at Sasuke with surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Ryu and Sakura." Rika said.

"What? Where's Sakura and Ryu?" Sasuke asked not liking that Sakura is with Ryu somewhere.

"Ryu told me that he's going shopping with Sakura and I thought that you would be going with them." Rika said.

Sasuke clench his fist. _How can I forget Ryu told me he was going shopping?_ _I'm starting to hate Ryu more. He better not be doing anything to Sakura or I'll Kill him if he does. Sasuke thought._

"Did Ryu say which store their going?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, He said that he's going to the store that had a special sale today." Rika said finishing her coffee. "I can take you there if you want." Rika said. Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Ryu and Sakura arrived at the store and they only had forty-five minutes before the special sale is gone. Sakura saw so many beautiful clothes, she couldn't decide which to pick for the party. "Ryu there's so many beautiful outfits... I don't know which one to pick."

"Take as many as you want, I can pay for it." Ryu said with a smile.

"No.. Ryu..."

"I insist in paying as many outfits you want."

"But Ryu..."

"No Sakura.. Stop insisting."

"Fine." Sakura said with a tone of defeat.

Sakura picked out three outfits. One was a black mini skirt with a white shirt that showed Sakura's chest, the other one was a black pants with a dark green shirt that had a "V" shape in the chest area and the last one was a dress that had the color of her three outfits coasted 20 ryo each and Ryu paid 60 ryo in total.

 **( Which is $60 in america)**

"Thank you Ryu " Sakura said carrying a big bag that had her outfits.

"Your welcome. Let me carry your bag." Ryu said.

"No Ryu, I can carry it." Sakura said.

As they walked out of the store they see Rika and Sasuke coming to them. "Hey looks like you found an outfit for the party, Sakura." Rika said.

"Yeah." Sakura said. Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke and she notice that he was glaring at Ryu. _Sasuke is upset at Ryu for taking me to the store. Sakura thought._

 _ **Well of course! He doesn't like when Ryu or any guy is alone with us. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah.._

 _ **By the way last night was awesome. I can't believe we did that with Sasuke!**_

 _Yeah I can't believe it either but it really happened, my dream of being with him really happened!_

 _ **Yeah, hey you know you're blushing right now.**_

Sakura noticed that she was blushing and she turned her head away from everybody so that they wouldn't notice, but Sasuke did.

 _I wonder why she's blushing. Maybe she's thinking about what happened between us last night. Sasuke thought._

"Lets go eat some where and then we could go back to the house and get ready for the party." Ryu said.

Everybody agreed and they all went to a restaurant and after they ate they went back to the house. As they got there Sakura and Sasuke told Ryu and Rika that their going to their rooms and Ryu and Rika told them that they would be in the game room playing.

When Ryu and Rika went to the game room, Sasuke and Sakura went to Sasuke's room. As they got there Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him and kissed her in the cheek.

"Don't get close to Ryu." Sasuke said.

"Why? Your jealous." Sakura said.

"N-n-o-o, I just don't trust him."

"Sure whatever, I know you're jealous."

Sasuke then kissed her in the lips and he then kissed down on her neck. He heard Sakura moan. Sasuke was now giving Sakura a hickey. Sakura called out his name.

They were making out until it was almost time when they had to go to the party. Sakura left Sasuke's room and went to her room to change into her outfit.


	9. The party

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 9 - The Party**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon like around 7:00 and the party was going to start at 8:00. Sasuke was in his room changing clothes for the party. He was wearing blue pants with a black shirt. Sasuke went down stairs to the living room to find Ryu and his sister talking. Ryu and Rika turned their heads to Sasuke.

"Looks like your ready for the party. Rika and me are going to our rooms to dress up, in the meantime wait for us outside." Ryu said as Rika and him went up stairs to their rooms. Sasuke went outside and he found a bench to sit on while he waited the others to come. Sasuke looked at the full moon in the clear night sky as a wind blew his black hair.

"The moon looks beautiful doesn't it?"

Sasuke got startled and he looked at the owner of the voice. Sasuke was amazed by Sakura's beauty. Sakura wore the black pants with the white shirt that showed her chest area. Making sure that no body was around, Sasuke went up to Sakura and put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. "Not as beautiful as you are." Sasuke said. Sakura blushed at the comment.

Sasuke then kissed her warm soft lips as he brought her closer to him. Sakura put one arm around his neck and she brought her right hand into Sasuke's hair.

One thing they didn't know that there was someone in the shadows watching them. "Foolish little... brother..." And he vanished into the shadows with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ryu! Are you ready?"

Sasuke and Sakura broke apart from their romantic moment when they both heard Rika's voice inside the house. Moments later Rika and her brother came out of the house and came up to Sasuke and Sakura. "You look gorgeous, Sakura." Ryu said as he was about to give a kiss on Sakura's hand but she didn't let him. "Um. Thanks Ryu." Sakura said. Ryu felt heart broken that Sakura didn't let him kiss her hand.

Sasuke in the other hand felt glade that Sakura didn't let him kiss her hand, it showed him that Sakura was only his and that she only let him touch her not other guys. Sasuke would kill the guys who ever touch his Sakura.

Rika was wearing a blue jean mini skirt with a shirt that was the same as Sakura's but in black. Ryu was wearing blue jeans with a white tank showing off his muscles.

 _What a show off. Sasuke thought._

"So you guys ready?" Rika asked. Everybody nodded and they started to walk to the party.

As they walked they heard loud music meaning that they were getting close to the party. When they arrived they saw a bunch of people outside and inside of Yami and her brother, Auno house. Sasuke got close to Sakura, afraid that he might lose her out of sight in this big crowd. Suddenly they all saw Yami approaching to them.

Yami was wearing white pants with a brown tank top.

"I'm glade you came... all of you." Yami said. She looked at them and she noticed that one was missing or more like two. "Where's... Kiba and his dog?" Yami asked.

"He had to go back to Konoah." Sakura said.

"Oh... My brother is inside, he would love to meet you two." Yami said referring to Sasuke and Sakura. _Auno would be happy when he finds out that one of the leaf ninjas had to go back to Konoah. The plan is going to be easier than I thought. Yami thought._

They all went inside the house and they went toward a big table where three guys were. "Hey Auno they're here." Yami said. Auno got up from where he was seated and went up to Sasuke and Sakura. "Well you two must be from Konoah, right?" Auno said giving a handshake to both of them. Auno had spiky red hair and his eyes were black, he was wearing black pants with a dark brown shirt.

"Its nice to see you again, Auno." Rika said giving him a hug.

"Yeah me too." Ryu said giving Auno a handshake.

"I'm glade that all of you are here tonight. I like to introduce my two best friends..."Auno said. A guy with long brown hair with dark brown eyes stood up." This is Sachi and the other one..."The other guy stood up, he had blond hair and purple eyes."...is Rasame." Auno said. The others introduce themself to Sachi and Rasame.

Yami came up to Ryu and asked him." Ryu would you like to dance with me?" Yami said in a seductive voice.

"Sure." Ryu answered as he took Yami to the dance floor.

Auno asked Rika to dance with him and she accepted, Sasuke kept an eye on Ryu while Sakura kept an eye on Rika. _This is fucking bored, watching them having fun while am here doing nothing but watching them. Sakura thought._

 _ **Hell yeah! Why don't you ask Sasuke to dance with you? Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Are you crazy! I can't. If Sasuke and I danced then people would think that we're a couple._

 _ **No they won't, Remember last time when you danced with him in Naruto's wedding, no body thought you two were a couple.**_

 _That's because everybody in Naruto's wedding know that me and Sasuke are not a couple, but here in this party we don't know nobody except Ryu, Rika, Yami, Auno, Sachi, and Rasame. They might think that Sasuke and I are a couple if we danced._

 _ **I hate to admit but you're right, but what are we going to do for fun in this party? I don't want to keep watching over Rika and Ryu through the whole party.**_

 _I know but we have to watch over them, it's our mission. We can't fail this mission it's our duty._

 _ **You're no fun.**_

Sakura rolled her eyes. She then felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned her head around and saw Sachi right next to her. Sakura looked at him with a face that said what-do-you-want.

"Sakura would you like to dance?" Sachi said, but before Sakura could say no, Sachi grab her hand and took her to the dance floor. Sasuke saw this and he was mad. Sasuke glared at Sachi for taking his girl away from him. Rasame saw how mad Sasuke was and how he glared at Sachi. _Well, well, well looks like_ _ **he**_ _was right, Sasuke does have_ _ **feelings**_ _for the little cherry blossom. Rasame thought with a smirk on his face._

 _Damn! Clam down, clam down Sasuke. Sakura is mine. Only mine so clam down. Sasuke thought._ Sasuke heard someone chuckle and he turned around to see the person who chuckled and it was Rasame.

 _What the heck is he laughing about? Sasuke asked himself._ "What are you laughing about?" Sasuke asked not trusting Rasame.

"Nothing, I just remembered something from the past. You want something to drink?" Rasame asked. Sasuke nodded.

Rasame went to get two cokes from the kitchen, one for him and one for Sasuke. When he came back, he gave a coke to Sasuke. They both sat down on a chair and started to drink their coke. Sasuke was now keeping an eye on Sakura instead of Ryu or Rika.

* * *

 **Sakura and Sachi**

 _I feel so uncomfortable right now. Sakura thought._

 _ **Look in the bright side at least we're dancing instead of watching over Ryu or Rika. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _I guess you're right._

Sakura and Sachi were slow dancing and Sakura didn't like how close they were. Sakura looked around to find Ryu and Rika but she couldn't find them.

 _Where are they? I just saw them dancing a few minutes ago. Maybe they're outside or something. Sakura thought._

Sakura then looked for Sasuke and she found him siting next to Rasame talking. _At least I know where's Sasuke. She thought._

Sakura then felt her whole body in pain like if it was on fire. She looked up at Sachi with a shock expression. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, She was staring at Sachi's cold blooded red eyes. "wh-o-o a-a-re y-ou?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." He replied.

Sakura's eyes were wide. She was about to scream out Sasuke's name but she couldn't because she fell into the darkness. Itachi grab her quickly and ran out of the house in a blink of an eye.

Sasuke felt his heart heavy and he forgot that he was supposed to watch over Ryu, Rika and Sakura. He looked around to find them but he didn't find them. He was getting worried. While Sasuke was looking around trying to see if he could find Sakura and the others, Rasame found an opportunity to put a drug in Sasuke's drink while he wasn't looking. He quickly put the drug in Sasuke's drink.

 _Where the fuck are they? Sasuke thought._

Sasuke couldn't take it any longer, he got from where he was sitting and went outside taking his drink with him. Rasame followed him. _Fuck! How I'm I going to find them in this big crowd? Sasuke thought._ Sasuke then drink his coke and threw it away in the trash.

 _Finally, he drinks his coke. Rasame thought with an evil smirk on his face._

As Sasuke walked around trying to see if he could find Sakura or the others, he felt so exhausted and he was starting to see everything blurry. _What the hell is wrong with me? Sasuke thought._

And the next thing he knew was he was lying in the cold ground and last thing he saw was Rasame approaching him with an evil smirk on his face. "What a fool you are Sasuke Uchiha... "Rasame said. Rasame picked up Sasuke and put Sasuke's body on his back and he vanished into thin air along with Sasuke on his back.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

It was a beautiful day and Kiba and Akamaru just arrived in Konoah. They were both exhausted from the long trip and they were heading to the Hokage's office to report. When he got there, he knocked on the door. "Come in." Kiba heard the Hokage said. Kiba entered the office along with Akamaru by his side and spoke.

"Why do you need me back in Konoah?" Kiba asked.

Naruto stopped signing papers and looked at Kiba. "Because there's something we need to talk about." Naruto said with a serious face.

"Talk about what?" Kiba asked.

"About Ryu and Rika. I want you to tell me everything what happened during the mission and I want to hear the details."

Kiba sat down on a wooden chair and told the Hokage what had happen in the past few days, after he finished Naruto looked at him with a expression that said Are-you-serious-that's-what-happened. Kiba nodded.

"What was her name again? The one who invited you to the party." Naruto asked.

"Her name was Yami." Kiba replied.

"Yami? Yami, Yami, Yami, Where have I heard that name before?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto went through a pile of paper, while Kiba looked at him like What-the-heck-are-you-looking-for? After for a few minutes Naruto finally found what he was looking for. "Is this the Yami, you were talking about?" Naruto asked handing him a profile that had a picture of a girl with long red hair and black eyes.

Kiba's eyes went wide and he nodded. "Yeah that's Yami." Kiba replied.

"When is the party?" Naruto asked.

"It was last night." Kiba said.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled out.

Kiba almost fell out of his chair when Naruto yelled. "What's wrong with you! Why you yelled at me? You want me to lose my hearing?" Kiba said angry with Naruto.

"How many days have Sasuke and Sakura been on the mission?" Naruto asked.

Kiba was now confused of how Naruto is acting." Five or Six days. Why? What's wrong?" Kiba said getting concerned.

"Shit! Kiba get Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten quickly!"

"Bu-u-t-t.." Kiba said getting up from his chair.

"I'll explain it when all of you are here now, go! Its an order!" Naruto said smashing is hand on the desk.

"Ye-e-s Sir." Kiba said and he quickly left to find Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten.

Kakashi was at the memorial stone looking at all the names that were in craved. Kakashi always come to this place everyday, visiting the people he cared about that lost their lives in battle. They sacrifice their lives for protecting the village. Kakashi put some white flowers on the memorial stone.

"I knew I would find you here, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned around to face Kiba. "Hey Kiba, what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"The Hokage wants to see you and not just you also Neji and Tenten." Kiba stated.

 _I wonder why the Hokage wants to see me?_ Kakashi thought.

"Neji and Tenten should be at Ino's house." Kakashi said. Kiba nodded and they both quickly went to Ino's house.

Tenten and Ino were up stairs while Neji and Shikamaru were down stairs talking." Ino.. You look so beautiful in your wedding dress." Tenten said wishing that it were her that was wearing the dress.

"Thanks Tenten. I wish Sakura was here to help me out with the wedding."

"Yeah me too... all this wedding planning is hard work but at least we have Hinata, she knows how to plan a wedding."

"Yeah but she's always busy of helping out her husband. It's mainly you and me doing the planning... Tenten." Ino sighed.

Ino went to her bathroom to change into her normal clothes. "Hey Ino do you think Neji will ask me to marry him... soon." Tenten asked.

"Maybe... I don't know... Why you're afraid that he doesn't?" Ino said inside the bathroom.

"No.. Its not that I'm afraid, is that I want to be his wife already."

Ino giggled and came out of the bathroom wearing a purple tank top with black pants." Don't worry Tenten, I have no doubt that you will be Neji's wife."

Neji and Shikamaru were on the sofa waiting for Tenten and Ino to come down stairs. "This is troublesome... what's taking them so long." Shikamaru said.

"Don't ask me." Neji said. Suddenly they heard a doorbell and Shikamaru went to open the door. "Kiba? Kakashi? What are you two doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Is Neji and Tenten there with you?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru nodded and let them in the house.

"Kiba?... Kakashi? This is a surprise what are you two doing here?" Neji asked. Ino and Tenten came down stairs and greeted Kiba and Kakashi. "Hey you guys, so how was your mission Kiba?" Ino said.

"It was good." Kiba replied.

 _Why are they here?_ Ino thought.

Like if Kiba read her mind he said "Kakashi and I are here for Neji and Tenten... the Hokage wants all four of us to be at his office immediately."

"Then what are we waiting for lets go." Tenten said as Neji got up from where he was siting. "I'll see you later guys." Neji said. And the four of them left quickly to arrive at the Hokage's office. "What do we do now?" Ino asked her future husband. He shrugged "I don't know."

"Oh! I know lets go eat somewhere." Ino said and Shikamaru agreed.

* * *

"What's taking them so fucking long!" Naruto said frustrated and pacing back and forth in his office. Then Naruto stopped his pace when he heard a knock on the door. _It better be them._ The Hokage thought. "Come in." Kiba and the rest came in and Naruto told them to sit down on a chair. All four of them looked at Naruto like if they were saying 'What is wrong with you' because Naruto was acting inpatient lately and they were wondering why he had called them here.

Kakashi was the one who spoke first." Hokage why are we here?" he asked. Naruto looked at all of them and took a deep breath. "I think Sasuke and Sakura are in enemies hands." Naruto said.

"What? Why would you think that?" Kiba asked not believing of what the Hokage just said. Naruto sighed and hand him a profile. "Read it." Naruto told Kiba. Kiba read it and was shocked when he finished. "No.. way." Kiba said. The rest of them had no idea what was going on, all they knew was that Sasuke and Sakura were in trouble and they need help.

"Can someone explain to us what's going on?" Kakashi said. Naruto and Kiba explain everything to them of what had happen during the mission and etc. After they explained everything the rest finally understood what was going on.

"So your saying that Yami's brother, Auno, used to help out the Akatsuki in the past and that who ever makes his sister suffer will pay. Which makes Ryu and Rika his target because their father didn't save Yami's boyfriend, which made her suffer. And you think that the Akatsuki is helping him out to kill Sasuke and Sakura so that Auno and Yami could kill Rika and Ryu." Tenten said.

"Yeah that's right." Kiba said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to go and help Sasuke and Sakura?'' Tenten said standing up from the chair.

"Its that it takes a day or two to get to the Sand Village and it will take longer to find them if they are missing." Naruto explained.

"Did you send a message to the Kazekage about the problem?" Kakashi asked.

"No. How come I didn't think about that?" Naruto said.

Everybody looked at him with a face that said I-can't-believe-you're-still-clueless. _I can't believe it. Naruto is the Hokage and he didn't think of sending a message to the Kazekage._ Neji thought.

* * *

The door slammed open as the Kazekage looked up at his sister and his brother running towards him. "Temari, Kankuro what is it?" the Kazekage asked putting a stack of paper aside. "Gaara, we just received a message from the Hokage." Temari said as Kankuro hand him the letter. Gaara began to read.

 _Gaara (or should I call you Kazekage.),_

 _The past few days Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura were on a mission to protect two people, Ryu and Rika in your village. Later on I send Kiba back to Konoah and he told me that a girl named Yami had told them that her brother Auno had invited them to his party. Does the name_ _**Auno**_ _sound familiar to you? Well if it doesn't, I suggest you look up in the Bingo book. I think that Auno is planning on having the Akatsuki kill Sasuke and Sakura while he tries to kill Ryu and Rika. I'm asking you to go find Sasuke and Sakura and save them and Ryu and Rika too. Kakashi and three others will come to help you out._

 _Your Friend and the Hokage,_

 _Naruto_

 _P.S.: Look up Ryu's and Rika's profile, there's something in there you need to read about that I haven't told nobody else about._

After Gaara read Naruto's message, he quickly told Temari and Kankuro to get a squad for to go search Sasuke, Sakura, Ryu and Rika while he go searching for Ryu's and Rika's profile. Gaara didn't need to look up Auno in the Bingo book because he already knew everything about him. Gaara knew where he lived, his records, his past, everything about him. Auno is a very well known criminal in the Sand village. He use to work for the Akatsuki, but not a member of them.

 _Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking inside you head, Auno._ Gaara thought as he kept looking for the profiles.

Gaara sighed and thought about the past when Auno was arrested for murder. Auno was brought to court and the Kazekage was there and his siblings. They found him guilty for killing a shinobi from the Sand. Gaara remembers when he asked Auno why he killed the shinobi and his reply was "I had to kill him because he was trying to get information about the Akatsuki." When Auno said that, Gaara wondered if he worked for the Akatsuki or if he was a member of them so, he asked him, and he said that he only worked for them. The only thing Gaara forgot to ask is why he works for them.

Before Auno became a criminal, he was a loyal shinobi, which everybody respected him but Auno wasn't one of those strong, powerful shinobi's like Sasuke and Sakura. He was a chunin. Gaara still didn't get why he helped out the Akatsuki and betrayed the Sand Village. Well, after the judge found Auno guilty, Auno was in jail for three years. After he got out, Gaara send few shinobis to watch after him to see if he would behave himself and to see if he still worked for the Akatsuki. After a year watching him. Gaara decided that Auno learned his lesson and that he wasn't working for the Akatsuki anymore but the only thing he didn't let Auno do is to become a shinobi again.

After for a while Gaara didn't heard of Auno until now. _I thought you learned your lesson Auno. I guess I was wrong._ Gaara thought.

Gaara finally found Ryu's and Rika's profile and he started to read them. "I should have known." Gaara said after he finished reading their profile.

Temari and Kankuro went to Auno's house to see if they could find any clues to where Sasuke, Sakura and the others have gone, while a group of ninjas went to Ryu's and Rika's house.

"Temari, have you found something yet?" Kankuro asked as he kept searching inside the house while Temari searched outside around the house.

"No nothing yet... wait I think I found something." Temari yelled out. Kankuro ran to her and asked her what she found and Temari pointed to the ground.

"Foot steps..."Kankuro said.

"Yeah it looks like they lead to the abandoned building." Temari said.

Temari and Kankuro went to inform to their brother as fast as they could.

Few minutes later Temari and Kankuro came to their brother and told him of what they found. "To the abandon building... I'm coming with you." Gaara said.

"What! No you can't. You're the Kazekage, you have to stay here in your office." Temari said.

"Yeah you're right I am the Kazekage, the one who is in charge of everything. So, if I say I want to go with you I will. You can't tell me what to do." Gaara snapped.

Temari and Kankuro stayed quiet. Gaara told a one of his guards to watch over his office while he's gone. All three of them left quickly to the Auno's house and when they arrived there they stared to follow the footprints that lead to an abandoned building.


	11. The Rescue

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 11- The Rescue**

* * *

His dark eyes slowly opened as he looked around his surroundings. Everything was dark and only a slight of sunlight could only be seen in the horizon. "Where the hell I'm I?" his cold voice said. He soon realized that he was tied up to chair and he tried to break free but he couldn't, the rope around him was made up of chakra, so he can't escape. Suddenly he heard a female voice called his name. "S-Sasuke" Sasuke turned around and saw his cherry blossom all tied up in the cold dirty ground.

"Sakura… are you okay?" Sasuke said with a worried tone. Sakura nodded and asked him where they were and Sasuke didn't know. By looking at their surroundings, they think they were in an old abandoned building. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't remember what happened in the party, and how they got here.

 _What the heck happened last night? Sasuke and Sakura thought._

 _ **You don't remember? Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Oh, great. Sakura thought._ She didn't felt like talking to her inner self. Sakura was too busy finding a way to untie the rope so she and Sasuke could get out of this scary place.

 _ **I know what happened last night. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _You do. Sakura said._

 _ **Yeah.**_

 _What happened?_

 _ **You were dancing with Sachi but it wasn't really him... it… was ..Itachi and he knock you out and brought you here.**_

 _I-I-tachi... I remember now..._

"Sasuke... I remember what happened last… night." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her in the eye and he could tell that she was a little scared. "Tell me what happened." Sasuke told her.

"Remember a guy named Sachi?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded. _Yeah I remember that bitch. Sasuke thought._ "Well... Sachi was really... your brother… and he knock me out before I can do anything to stop him." Sakura said.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said with an angry voice. _Itachi you'll pay for this! Sasuke thought._

Suddenly they hear footsteps heading their way. "What fools you two are." the stranger said. It was still dark and Sasuke and Sakura still couldn't see the stranger's face. The stranger turned on the lights and he chuckled of how Sasuke's and Sakura's shock faces were when they finally knew who he really was. "You're.. Kisame" Sakura said with her eyes wide.

"Where's my fucking brother!" Sasuke's cold hateful voice said.

"He's coming… he just went to go get Ryu and Rika." Kisame said with an evil grin on his face.

"What did you do to Ryu and Rika?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry they are in good hands." A female voice called out. Sakura and Sasuke looked back and was surprised to see Yami standing there smirking at them. "You and your brother are behind all this shit." Sasuke said. Yami nodded and spoke." Yeah. My brother, Auno was the one who planed it and I'm going to kill Ryu and Rika."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Yami told Sasuke and Sakura why she and her brother wanted to kill Ryu and Rika. They wanted for their money and for revenge. When Yami found that Femaru died she felt like she wanted to die also. She cried non-stop and she locked herself in her room for days. She didn't eat or drink. Auno was worried about her and he didn't like how she was suffering so, he decided to take revenge on the person who didn't saved the life of Femaru and that person was the father of Ryu and Rika.

One night Auno went to the house of Ryu and Rika and he wore all black and a mask to hide his identity. Auno broke into their house and he realized that there were still lights on so, he turned them off. He then heard Ryu's and Rika's father say "who's there?" and Auno found him and attacked him with a knife. He yelled in pain as Auno kept stabbing him. Auno then heard Ryu and Rika call out their father and he quickly left their house.

Yami then told Sasuke and Sakura how Auno told her that he killed Ryu's and Rika's father.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

 _It was the middle of the night and Yami was in her room lying on her soft bed crying. She then heard a_ _ **bang**_ _on her window. She walked to her window and saw her brother. She opened the window and spoke. "Auno? W-What are you doing? Yami asked wiping her tears away._

 _"Let me in." Auno said. Yami let him in and she noticed that Auno was wearing all black and that he was holding a mask._

 _Oh no... Please don't tell me you did a crime again, Auno. Yami thought._

 _"Why were you outside so late?" Yami asked hoping that he won't say that he did a crime. Auno looked at his sister with a serious face._

 _"Yami... I killed the person who didn't saved the life of your boyfriend."_

 _Yami was shocked. She couldn't believe what Auno just said but somehow she felt glad when he said that. She didn't know why._

 _"Why did you do that?" Yami asked._

 _"I did it for you." Auno said._

 _"For me? I don't understand Auno... I thought you've learned your lesson in jail and you promised me that you wouldn't do a crime again! A year you didn't do a single crime and now you go do it again."_

 _"I know but-" Auno was cut off by his sister._

 _"But nothing! You should know that-" Yami didn't finish her sentence because she was cut off by her brother._

 _"I did it for revenge!" Auno said grabbing both of Yami's shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye. "Yami you have to understand... I did it because I didn't like how you are suffering and that guy had to pay for what he did."_

 _Somehow Yami understood and yet she still feel like it isn't enough of the death of Ryu's and Rika's father. She still felt pain in her heart. Yami then remembered how the father of Ryu and Rika informed her the death of Femaru. She felt sad and angry at the same time. She felt like she wanted to kill somebody._

 _"It's not enough Auno... I want to take revenge on Ryu and Rika." Yami told her brother. Auno noticed her sudden mood change and he looked in her eyes and it showed hate._

 _"Fine... I'll help you achieve it." Auno said._

 **End of Flash Back**

* * *

"So, now you see why I want to kill Ruy and Rika." Yami said with a smirk on her face. Sasuke and Sakura glared at her. _Shit! There's nothing to do to get out of here. Sasuke thought._

Suddenly Sasuke and Sakura saw four figures coming. As the four figures arrived to where Sasuke and Sakura were, Sasuke glared at the person he most hate, Itachi. "Long time no see foolish little brother." Itachi said returning the look that Sasuke gave him. Beside Itachi were Auno, Ryu, and Rika. Ryu and Rika had their hands tied together with a rope.

"Sit down!" Auno said as he pushed Ryu and Rika down to the fool next to Sakura.

 _Fuck! How are we going to get out of this mess?_ Sakura thought as she tried to use her full strength to rip off the ropes, but it wasn't any use.

"Don't even try to escape... **my** cherry blossom." Auno said as he got close to Sakura and put his hand on her cheek. _That BITCH! Sasuke thought._ "Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled out. Auno backed away from her and chuckled. "You are sure a feisty one... I like that in a girl." Auno said.

Sasuke gave Auno a death glare and Itachi noticed it. "Kisame, Auno, and Yami come with me." Itachi ordered and they all went far away from Sasuke and the others.

Sakura looked at Ryu and Rika's pale faces and she noticed that the both have bruises in their arms and legs. "Ryu, Rika... are you two alright?" Sakura whispered. They nodded.

Suddenly Sakura felt something touch her hand. She turned her head around and saw a pile of sand. _Sand? There wasn't any sand here before? Sakura thought._

Sakura looked at the sand again and she realized that it was moving. _What the heck? Moving sand? Wait...wait a minute there's only one person who is able to move sand and that is... Gaara. Sakura thought._

Sakura then looked everywhere to find if Gaara was around and she found him hiding behind a pile of boxes along with Temari and Kankuro. Inner Sakura jumped for joy and screamed. _**Yes! We're going to be saved!**_

"Sasuke." Sakura whispered to him. Sasuke looked at her to continue speaking. "Look at the pile of boxes." Sakura told him. Sasuke did as he was told and he saw Gaara and the other two. Sasuke then looked away when he heard Itachi, Kisame and the others coming. Kisame took out a kunai knife and gave it to Yami.

Yami grabbed Rika's hair and held the kunai close to her throat. "Don't you dare hurt my sister or else!" Ryu yelled at Yami. "Or else what?" Yami said giving Ryu an evil smirk.

Ryu glared at Yami. He felt helpless and rage. _What good I'm I? I promised my father to protect Rika... Ryu thought._ Auno chuckled and spoke. "Tell you what, Ryu, if you tell me where you're hiding all your money and the Golden Medallion, I'll let your sister live."

Ryu was shocked. "H-How did you found out about the Golden Medallion?" Ryu asked.

"It was easy, really... when the Kazekage wasn't in his office, I just sneaked into his office and looked for you're profile and when I found it...I was shocked to find out that you and your sister are the only ones that is left of the Yashi clan. Well since I found that out, I knew you had to have the clans legendary golden Medallion." Auno said.

 _I can't believe it. What should I do? I can't give them the Medallion but if I don't Yami will kill Rika. Oh, Lord help me. Ryu thought._ Ryu was frustrated he didn't know what to do. "Ryu.." Ryu looked at Sakura who whispered his name. "Ryu don't tell them." "B-But.." "Trust me, Ryu." Sakura said with a warm smile. Ryu nodded.

"So what will it be? Your sister's death or her freedom?" Yami said bringing the kunai knife closer to Rika's throat an inch away. "I won't tell you where is my money and the Medallion." Ryu said being more confident. Auno was upset at Ryu for not telling him but he calmed himself and tried to think of something else to make Ryu tell him where the money is and the golden Medallion, the thing that Auno most wanted.

"Are you sure that's your answer?" Auno asked.

"I'm sure." Ryu said looking at Auno straight in the eye.

"Ryu..."Rika said. Rika couldn't believe that her brother didn't choose her freedom. She didn't want to die so young. Ryu looked at her and Rika could tell from his eyes that he was telling her that it would be okay, and that she won't be killed. Ryu looked away from her and he then looked at Sakura and whispered to her. "I hope you're right."

"Yami kill Rika." Auno ordered.

"Gladly." Yami said. Yami was about to slice Rika's throat but before she could do that something blocked her from doing so. "What the heck!" Yami said out loud. _Where did all this Sand come from? Yami thought._

"Yami! Look out!" Auno said. Yami turned around and saw a bunch of sand heading her way. The sand caught her and threw her to the wall and she was now unconscious.

Everybody except Yami was now looking at the Kazekage, Temari, and Kankuro." Shit. This isn't good." Kisame said as he looked at Itachi asking what to do. "You're on your own Auno." Itachi said looking at Auno's shock face.

"What! You can't do this to me. What happened to the deal we had?" Auno said really mad. "Sorry... there's been change of plans." Itachi said. Itachi and Kisame were about to vanish but the Kazekage stopped them." Where do you think you're going? You two are coming with us." Gaara said. "Yeah, if you catch us." Kisame said.

"We will meet again Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke glared at him. Gaara ran toward Itachi and Kisame but suddenly they vanished into thin air. "Damn it!" Gaara said.

Auno started to run away but Temari caught him. Kankuro carried the unconscious Yami and Gaara untied the ropes that Sasuke, Sakura and the other two had.

Ryu ran to his sister and hugged her. "Are you okay?" Ryu asked his sister. Rika nodded. Ryu then looked at the Kazekage and thanked him. Sakura looked at Sasuke's eyes, she saw hate in them. Sakura knew that Sasuke was really mad at his brother and she was starting get worried.

 _Will Sasuke leave me and go find Itachi and kill him? Sakura thought._


	12. Going Home

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 12 - Going Home**

 **A/N: Thank you for the Reviews! It makes me happy!**

* * *

Everybody was at the Kazekage's office and they were all exhausted and some were concerned except for Yami and Auno. Yami was at the hospital and Auno was in jail again. Sakura had already healed Ryu's and Rika's bruises.

"I can't believe it." Everybody looked at Gaara who spoke.

"Can't believe what?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked at Ryu and Rika "That Ryu and Rika are from the Yashi clan." Gaara said.

"Well its true." Rika said.

"Why didn't you tell me? All these years I thought that the Yashi clan were...dead." Gaara said taking a quick glance at Sasuke who been more quite than usual and it was getting him concerned.

"Sorry... we couldn't tell nobody...if we did people like Auno would try to kill Rika and me to get the Golden Medallion, and we can't allow that." Ryu said looking at the Kazekage.

Sakura had so many questions going through her mind. Like about the Yashi clan and the Golden Medallion. "The Golden Medallion... what is it really?" Sakura asked hoping that she will get the answer to her question. Ryu started to tell Sakura the history of the Yashi clan and the Legendary Golden Medallion.

The Yashi clan were very known for having the Legendary Golden Medallion and the clan was very large, and respected. The Medallion is very powerful. It can increase a person's chakra and it can protect the person's body from being harmed but it only works when you wear it as a necklace but there's a bad side effect.

If you use it more than five times and longer than five hours you die and not only you die but also the Medallion **.** Also, if you die without using the Medallion five times and longer than five hours, the Medallion dies too.

Members of the Yashi clan had their own Golden Medallion. The Medallion is only used in wars and for self defense.

Many years ago the Sand village had a war with the Stone village and all the ninjas, including all the members of the Yashi clan had to go to the war. It was a terrible war, so many people died.

The members of the Yashi that were left had no choice but to sacrifice themselves in order to win the war. All of them used all the power of their Medallion and they defeated the Stone ninjas. The Sand village won the war but they lost the Yashi clan, the most powerful clan they had.

Everybody was convinced that all the members of the Yashi clan were dead but they were so wrong. They didn't know that there were only three left of the Yashi clan and that was Ryu, Rika, and their father.

Ryu was only about one year old and his sister Rika was a new born. Their mother died after giving birth to Rika so, Rika never met her mother but she did seen her mother in a photo.

Rashi was the name of their father. He changed their last name Yashi to Shaiy. When Ryu and Rika got older their father told them the truth of their identity and since then they been keeping their identity a secret until now.

"Ryu..."Gaara called out.

Ryu looked at the Kazekage and spoke. "Yes?" Ryu said.

"Where's the Medallion?"

Ryu took out a red box with gold lines on it from his right pocket and hand it to the Kazekage. Gaara then opened the box and reveled the Legendary Golden Medallion. "Wow...that's the Golden Medallion?" Sakura asked. Ryu and Rika nodded.

The Golden Medallion looked like a big golden circle that had a dragon on the middle and the dragon's eyes were red." This is the last Medallion?" Gaara asked Ryu.

"Yeah..."Ryu replied.

Sakura was now confused. "Wait a minute... Ryu didn't you say that every member of the Yashi clan had their own Medallion?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." Ryu replied.

"So, doesn't Rika have one?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Ryu said looking at his beloved sister.

"How come?" Sasuke said.

Everybody turned around to look at Sasuke, who was leaning against a wall. "I forgot you were here." Ryu said. Sasuke glared at him. _I feel ignored. Sasuke thought._

"You finally spoke Sasuke...I was beginning to get worried about you. You have been more quiet than usual." Gaara said. Sasuke responded with a "Hn." and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I had to agree with Gaara of what he just said. Sasuke was more quiet than usual and it got me getting more worried about him. _Is he thinking of leaving Konoah and go find Itachi? I ask myself in my mind._

I hoped not. I hope he doesn't leave me. If he did I will kill myself. I couldn't stand living without him. He's everything to me. The day when I found out that he love's me was the happiest day of my life.

I'd never thought he would return those feelings I have for him. I always thought that he didn't like me because I was annoying. When I go back to Konoah I have to thank Ino. She was right about everything she had told me.

I look at Ryu and ask him how come Rika doesn't have her own Medallion. He told me because their father didn't make one for her. He then told me that some of the members of the clan makes the Golden Medallion and put a formula to make the Medallion have power and that his father was one of them.

"My father made me one when I was fifteen years old and I asked him if he can teach me how to make them but he told me only when I was in my 20's."Ryu said.

"How come your father didn't make one for your sister when she was your age?" I asked.

"Because she wasn't strong enough to control the power of the Golden Medallion." Ryu said looking at his sister.

 _Wasn't strong enough? Huh. I thought._ Those words remind me how I was when I was 12 years old. How I was a burdened to my trusted teammates. I hated the feeling of being weak but now I'm not weak anymore. I'm so glade Tsunade trained me because if she didn't who knows if I would be still alive today.

The door suddenly slammed open and I looked at the four people, who I've known for so many years in front of me.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled out loud as she ran to Sakura and hugged her.

"I'm glade you're ok." Tenten said.

"T-T-Ten-Ten g-get o-ff of me! I can't breathe!" Sakura yelled out. Tenten let her go. "Sorry.." She said as Sakura was catching her breath.

Kakashi, Neji, and Kiba went up to Sakura and told her that they were glade that she was safe. Sasuke was now feeling ignored more than ever. "You know I'm here too!" Sasuke said but nobody heard him. He was beginning to get upset.

"HELLO! I'm here you know!"Sasuke said out loud.

Everybody looked at him. "Oh.. glad to see you ok Sasuke.." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Glad that your ok." Kiba said.

"Me too." Neji and Tenten said at the same time.

"Hn."

"So what had happened?" Kakashi asked the Kazekage with a serious look on his face.

The Kazekage told everything about the Akatsuki, Yami, Auno, and Ryu and Rika and the Kazekage told Kakashi to inform Naruto everything he had just told him. "Don't worry, I will tell the Hokage." Kakashi said.

"So, I guess you're going to take care of Ryu and Rika and handle Yami and her brother." Sakura asked, more like a statement to the Kazekage.

"Yeah. Your mission is done so you can go home." Gaara said to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura were so happy that they're going home because they were sick of being here in the Sand village.

"So you two ready?" Kakashi asked Sasuke and Sakura. "We have to go get our stuff in Ryu's and Rila's house." Sakura said.

They all went to Ryu's and Rika's house except for Gaara and Sasuke and Sakura were packing up to go home.

Tenten was with Sakura watching her pack up and for some reason she felt that something good had happen to Sakura, her best friend. "Hey Sakura.."

"Yeah..Tenten?" Sakura said as she folded a red shirt and put it in her backpack.

"Tell me what happened these past few days... with you and Sasuke."

Sakura felt her heart beat faster. She couldn't tell Tenten that she and Sasuke were now a couple. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"What happened between you two?" Tenten asked.

"U-h Nothing." Sakura said.

"You sure cause you seem happy." Tenten said.

"Really Tenten. Nothing happened. I'm just happy that I'm going home, that's all." Sakura lied.

 _Something did happen between Sasuke and Sakura and I'm going to find out sooner or later. Tenten thought._

The guys were with Sasuke helping him pack his stuff quick. Kakashi went to his closet grabbing all of Sasuke's shirts, when one of the shirts fell and Kakashi went to pick it up, he saw something interesting.

There laying in the ground was a pair of pink socks. _Pink Socks? Sasuke doesn't wear pink socks? Does he? No.. But I think Sakura does... I wonder... Kakashi thought._

Kakashi decided to keep the pink socks." Here you go Sasuke." Kakashi said as he hand Sasuke all is shirts.

After they finished packing, all the guys went outside and saw Tenten and Sakura waiting for them.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked. All of them nodded and suddenly Kakashi "pooffed" them and now they were all in Konoah.

"We're finally home." Sakura said.


	13. Dizzy?

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 13 -Dizziness**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

 _The guys were with Sasuke helping him pack his stuff quick. Kakashi went to his closet grabbing all of Sasuke's shirts, when one of the shirts fell and Kakashi went to pick it up, he saw something interesting._

 _There laying in the ground was a pair of pink socks. Pink Socks? Sasuke doesn't wear pink socks? Does he? No.. But I think Sakura does... I wonder... Kakashi thought._

 _Kakashi decided to keep the pink socks. "Here you go Sasuke." Kakashi said as he hand Sasuke all is shirts._

 _After they finished packing, all the guys went outside and saw Tenten and Sakura waiting for them._

 _"Ready? "Kakashi asked. All of them nodded and suddenly Kakashi "puffed" them and now they were all in Konoah._

 _"We're finally home." Sakura said._

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"The rest of you can go home and relax. I'll go report to the Hokage." Kakashi said with a smile.

"You sure?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Kakashi responded and he vanished with a _poof_.

Neji and Tenten haven't had time for each other because they were often with Ino and Shikamaru, helping them with their wedding planning and so now they decided to take the opportunity to go somewhere 'alone'.

As soon as Neji and Tenten left, Kiba thought that he should ask Sakura out for lunch. "Hey Sakura."

Sakura looked at Kiba. "Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking... would you want to go to Ichiraku with me?" Kiba asked hoping that Sakura would say yes.

"Sorry Kiba. I can't, I feel tired." Sakura lied. She never in her whole life wanted to go out with Kiba. She only see him as a comrade nothing else. She didn't feel tired. All she wanted was to be with her beloved Sasuke all day.

"Oh... okay then." Kiba said with sad tone and he left leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

Sakura gasped when she felt two strong arms around her waist from behind. Sasuke's head rested on her shoulders as he whispered to her ear. "I'm going to relax a bit at my place. I'll come by at your house later, ok blossom."

Before Sakura could say anything back to him, he, with a quick movement, had left leaving Sakura all by herself. Sakura frowned. "I wanted to be with him!" She sighed. "Oh well, might as well go relax too."

* * *

 **SAKURA'S POV**

As I walked to my house I felt dizzy. It was a really hot day so I thought that was the cause of my dizziness. I looked at my surroundings, I been away from home a long time. I missed Konoah. While I was in the Sand village, I felt home sick but I felt better when I was with Sasuke.

I was still worried about Sasuke but a part of me was telling me I shouldn't be.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard someone call my name. I looked around to see who it was and I saw Hinata running up to me. "Hey Sakura." Hinata said catching her breath.

"Hey Hinata." I said with a tired tone, which I didn't expect to come out like that. I guess I was really tired or was it the dizziness I had?

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked with a worried face.

"No...I feel dizzy." I admitted.

"Oh.. You want me to take you to the hospital or your house?" Hinata asked.

"No! Its not necessary." I told her. The last thing I wanted was to end up at the hospital bed. I hate being in the hospital. It made me feel if I was in a prison. Not able to go out, just stay lying in bed all day until you are fully healthy. Work is the only reason I would love to go to the hospital. Helping people heal their injuries was something I am really good at but sometimes it could be tiring.

"You sure?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Hinata looked at me real close to see if I would be okay, so I gave her a face that said I-would-be-fine. When she was satisfied, she left saying that she would be at Ino's house helping her with the wedding.

Few minutes later I arrived at my house. I unlock my door and went inside shutting the door behind me. I was awfully hungry so, I put my bag on the ground and quickly went to the kitchen and made myself Lasagna.

After I finished eating, I cleaned the kitchen and went to the living room to grab my bag and went to my room upstairs. As I got to my room I started to unpack and while I was putting my clothes away, I noticed that I was missing something. But what? I asked myself.

Then it hit me, I was missing my pink socks. I started to go through my closet and my bag but I still couldn't find it. "Where the hell are my pink socks?" I said as I started to think back the past few days.

 _Last time I wore them was when I went to Sasuke's room ... I thought._

"I must have left it in the room where Sasuke stayed in Ryu's and Rika's house. Maybe Sasuke found them and took them." I said hoping that Sasuke has them.

Suddenly I hear the doorbell. _It must be Sasuke._ I thought cheerfully but as I went down stairs and opened the door, I was wrong. It was Kakashi. I was surprised to see him.

"Hey Kakashi! What brings you here?" I said trying to keep my tone normal so, Kakashi wouldn't catch the dizziness I had.

"I need to ask you something." He said.

I let him inside my house and we sat down on the sofa. "So what is it?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to know what he wanted to ask me because it's not often you see Kakashi come by to you to just ask you something. Kakashi pulled something out from his pocket and showed it in front of my face.

My eyes widen. "How did-" I was cut off by Kakashi.

"So, it is yours, huh." Kakashi said giving me my pink socks.

"Yeah, but where did you find it?" I asked.

"Well, I found it in Sasuke's closet. Care to tell me how it got there?"

I knew I had to tell him the truth but how would he react? I was afraid that he wouldn't approve of Sasuke and I being together. He's like a father to me. He is always there for me whenever I need him.

I told him everything except the part where Sasuke and I made love. Now I was waiting how would he react. I was surprised that he wasn't angry; instead he was happy for me.

"You're not mad about it?" I asked him.

"Well no but if he EVER DARE TO HURT YOU AGAIN, I SWEAR I WILL KILL HIM!" Kakashi said.

I told him that it wouldn't ever happen. I know Sasuke wouldn't ever do that to me, he promised me. I trust him in all of my heart. Kakashi calmed down and told me that he was going make sure that Sasuke wouldn't hurt me.

* * *

 **SASUKE'S POV**

I looked at my clock and it read 4:30 p.m. I decided that I had enough rest at my house and decided to see my cherry blossom. When I got out of my house, I sensed a familiar chakra presence.

"What do you want Shino?" I said emotionless.

I was actually surprised to see Shino. What was he doing here? I asked myself. I never really like Shino. To me he was a weird, creepy guy with weird glasses. I wasn't afraid of him; I just didn't like how he was. I think the weirdest thing about him was his collection of bugs. I was shocked when I found out that his bugs live inside of him.

I wondered how it feels to have bugs living inside of you. It must feel strange. Still I consider him as a comrade. We been in missions a few times and his bugs is really useful in nature.

"Kakashi wants to talk to you. He's waiting for you in the bridge." Shino told me and after I nodded he vanished.

 _What the hell does Kakashi want!? I thought already mad._ I didn't want to go see Kakashi, instead I wanted go see Sakura, but I had no choice whatever Kakashi wanted to talk to me about better be important.

I arrived at the bridge, the place were Naruto, Sakura, and I had always come when we were getting a new mission, back when we were Genin. I missed those days. I remembered those days like it happened yesterday.

I saw Kakashi standing there in the middle of the bridge looking at me serious. I came up to him and asked what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Sakura told me everything." Kakashi said straight up.

I raised an eyebrow. I was confused of what he was talking about, but then I remembered what Sakura said on the day we were together. _**Can we tell Naruto and Kakashi about us ?**_ I remembered that she looked at me with puppy eyes and I couldn't resist them and I said yes.

"She did." I said.

Kakashi nodded and then he smiled at me. "I'm happy for you, and if YOU DARE TRY TO HURT HER, I WILL KILL YOU!" Kakashi said with a happy face to a mad face.

"Hn." _**I would never hurt her.**_

"You got that!" Kakashi said.

I nodded.

"Good. Don't worry I won't tell nobody else except Naruto. Now go, she's waiting for you." Kakashi said with a smile.

Before I was about to leave, Kakashi stopped me. "One more thing, if you need any advice about love, you can barrow my "Make out Paradise" book." Kakashi said. I glared at him. "Or come to me." Kakashi said.

"Hn." _**I don't think I want an advice from a Sensei who reads perverted books.**_

I quickly left and went to Sakura's house.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Sakura heard a doorbell and she went to open it and when she opened the door she saw Sasuke smiling at her. How she loved it when Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura let him in and closing the door behind them.

Sasuke leaned closer to Sakura and pressed his warm lips against hers. His mouth lingered on hers, warm and smooth, and gentle, until Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and threw herself into the kiss with a little too much enthusiasm.

Sakura could feel his lips curve upward as he let go of her face and reached back to unlock Sakura's grip on him.

"I missed you." Sasuke breathed against Sakura's cheek. Sasuke pressed his lips gently against Sakura's lips one more time and pulled away.

"You missed me? We were apart for just a few hours." Sakura said.

"I know." Sasuke said.

"So did Kakashi talked to you?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. Sasuke sat down on the sofa and Sakura sat on his lap. Sasuke looked at her while he played with her soft hair. They had been like this for a few minutes.

 _She's so quiet. Sasuke thought._

Sasuke broke the silence. "What's wrong?" Sasuke said with a worried tone.

"It's just that I feel kind of dizzy."

 _Dizzy? Sasuke thought._

" um.. Sasuke?"

"Hn." _**Yeah my blossom.**_

"Would you mind if you stayed with me for the night?"

"I don't mind." Sasuke replied.

Few hours past and they already ate dinner, and had their 'fun', and now it was getting late, so they decided to go to sleep. They were sleeping in the same bed and Sasuke had his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good night Sakura."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Please Review! Also, check out my other stories! Thanks!**


	14. Pregnancy

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 14 - Pregnancy?**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Few hours past and they already ate dinner, and had their 'fun', and now it was getting late, so they decided to go to sleep. They were sleeping in the same bed and Sasuke had his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him._

 _"Good night Sasuke."_

 _"Good night Sakura."_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - Pregnancy?**

 _ **1 WEEK LATER...**_

The past week were pure joy in Konoha especially with Sasuke and Sakura, and in that week, Naruto found out that Sasuke and Sakura were a couple. Kakashi told him and he didn't believe him at first until he catches Sasuke and Sakura making out in the forest. Naruto was so happy for the two that he had to tell his beautiful wife about it and everybody in the village.

But Sasuke told him to keep it a secret. Naruto told Sasuke if he could at least tell his wife but Sasuke still said no. Naruto even begged and he wouldn't leave Sasuke and Sakura alone. Soon Sasuke had enough and he let Naruto tell Hinata.

Sakura was glade that she will have Hinata to talk to about her love life instead of Naruto and Kakashi.

It was early in the morning when suddenly Sakura had to woke up and run to the bathroom. She groaned in pain. She didn't feel good. She put her hair into a ponytail and then Sakura threw up into the toilet.

Ten minutes past and Sakura finally came out of the bathroom. She felt a little better and she also felt lonely. Sasuke wasn't going to be with her today or tomorrow morning. Sasuke left to go on a mission with Neji and Shikamaru.

"What can I do today?" Sakura wondered. This was going to be a boring day for her. She often enjoyed her day with Sasuke and now without him here with her, she just doesn't know what to do for the day and the day is going to be worse if she keeps going to the bathroom to puke.

Sakura was making breakfast when all of the sudden she hears someone knocks on the door. She opened the door and there stood Hinata giving a warm smile. "Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning Hinata." Sakura said giving a warm smile.

Sakura let Hinata in and they went to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. When they finished they went to the table and started eating.

"So how's Naruto doing?" Sakura asked.

"He's been busy a lot but he's doing good especially when he's going to be a father." Hinata said with a happy expression.

"You mean you're pregnant!" Sakura cried out in joy.

Hinata nodded.

" Hinata congratulations!"

"Thank you."

After they finished eating, Sakura quickly ran to the bathroom, and started to throw up again. Hinata could hear Sakura puking and she wondered. _Last week she got dizzy and now she's throwing up...can it be.. Hinata wondered._

Sakura came back.

"Sakura.. tell me something."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Did you and Sasuke... **do it?"**

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _What does she mean_ _ **do it**_ _? Sakura thought._ Sakura thought some more and she finally knew what she was talking about. Sakura blushed.

"Umm..."

"Don't tell me. I can tell what's the answer by your face." Hinata said seeing Sakura getting redder like an apple.

"When?" Hinata asked.

Sakura told her everything and after she finished her story, Hinata spoke. "Sakura...I think your also pregnant."

"What? How can you be sure?" Sakura asked not believing that she's pregnant.

"Well last week you were dizzy and now you're puking." Hinata said.

Sakura smacked her head with her hand. _How can I be so dumb for not noticing it? Sakura asked herself._

"We can't be sure if I'm really pregnant. I have to take a pregnant test first."

"You don't need a test."

"What do you mean I don't-"

"Just hold on."

Hinata activated the 'Byakugan' and stared at Sakura's stomach and then she deactivated and looked at Sakura. "Well?" Sakura said.

"Sakura you're going to be a mother!" Hinata cried out with happiness.

Sakura cried with joy. She couldn't believe it. All her life she dreamed of having a baby with Sasuke, and now it's a reality. Sasuke would be so happy that his going to be a father.

"What do you want to do today?" Hinata asked.

"That's funny I was about to ask you the same thing." Sakura replied.

They both stood there in the living room thinking of what to do for the day. Then Hinata had an idea. "Hey Sakura, we can go shopping"

"Shopping... sounds a good idea." Sakura said.

"We can get Ino and Tenten to come along too."

"Yeah!"

Sakura and Hinata left the house and went to Ino's house. They both told Ino if she would love to go shopping with them and she gladly said yes. All three of them then went to Tenten's house and told her the same thing and she agreed also.

They all arrived at the biggest mall in Konoha and they entered a store called "RUE 21".They saw so many clothes there.

Ino picked out a yellow shirt that said "Lets Focus On Me!" "What do think of this shirt?" Ino asked all her friends. All three of them looked at Ino and then the shirt.

"I wouldn't want to focus on Ino-pig." Sakura said giggling.

"Yeah, only Shikamaru would focus on you." Tenten said.

"Well, I wouldn't want to focus on you two." Ino said sticking her tongue out at them.

"Well, I think it's alright." Hinata said.

Ino took the shirt and some other clothes to try on, while the other three kept searching around the store. When all of them found clothes they liked they went to the fitting room. They all came out looking sexy. Ino was wearing a dress that was the color of her eyes, Tenten was wearing a pink tank that said "I LOVE PINK!" and a brown capris. Hinata wore a long blue skirt with a white shirt, and Sakura wore a black short skirt with a black shirt.

"Wow you three look great." Ino said.

"You too." The three of them said.

They all bought the clothes they picked out and left the store. Sakura and Hinata stopped when they saw a store that was selling baby stuff. "Should we go in the store just to look around?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Maybe."

They both went inside. Ino and Tenten were still walking around the mall until they noticed that Hinata and Sakura were not with them. "Where did they go?" Tenten asked.

"I dunno."Ino said.

Ino and Tenten went back were they walked to see if they could find them.

"Look, Hinata." Sakura said showing Hinata a pink and red dress for a baby girl of six months.

"Awe. It looks so cute!" Hinata said.

"There's so many cute things for babies!" Sakura said.

"Yeah I know, but there so expensive." Hinata said.

"I wonder if I would have a girl or a boy." Hinata said.

"Yeah, me too. Which do you prefer having, a boy or a girl?" Sakura said.

Hinata stood there thinking for a while. "Well I rather have a boy and a girl." Hinata finally said.

"Me too. I want to have twins, though." Sakura said.

"Twins?"

"Yeah, one girl and one boy." Sakura said.

"I wouldn't want twins. It would be a lot of work to take care of two babies at the same time."

"We should get going. Ino and Tenten might be looking for us." Sakura said.

"Yeah."

They both went out of the store and started to look around if they could see Ino and Tenten. "Sakura! Hinata!" Ino's loud mouth called. Sakura and Hinata turned around and saw Ino and Tenten coming to them.

"We finally found you." Ino said with her hands carrying a lot of bags.

"Yeah, what were you two doing in the baby store?" Tenten asked suspicious.

"Hinata tell them your news." Sakura said.

"Well.. I'm pregnant."

"OMG!" Tenten and Ino said at the same time.

They both hugged Hinata and congratulated her.

The rest of the day they shopped, went to a restaurant, and saw an action-romance movie. Sakura got to her house exhausted and she put her bags on the couch, and went to her room.

She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hands on her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother." Sakura said to herself smiling. She put her pajamas and went to bed, thinking how would she tell Sasuke about the good news.

Two dark figures were near the gates of Konoha. "So we're finally here." one of them said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get my hands on _her._ " the other one said with an evil smirk.

"We just have to wait for the perfect time."

* * *

 **A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE ALWAYS LEAVE ME A REVIEW!**


	15. The News

**THE NEW BORN UCHIHAS**

 **CHAPTER 15: THE NEWS!**

* * *

 **RECAP**

 _The rest of the day they shopped, went to a restaurant, and saw a action-romance movie. Sakura got to her house exhausted and she put her bags on the couch, and went to her room._

 _She looked at herself in the mirror and put her hands on her stomach. "I'm going to be a mother." Sakura said to herself smiling. She put her pajamas and went to bed, thinking how would she tell Sasuke about the good news._

* * *

 _Two dark figures were near the gates of Konoha. "So we're finally here." one of them said._

 _"Yeah. I can't wait to get my hands on her." the other one said with an evil smirk._

 _"We just have to wait for the perfect time."_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15- THE NEWS**

It was around noon when Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru came back to Konoha from their mission. They were all exhausted and they couldn't wait to see their love of their lives, but they first had to go to the Hokage to report.

They entered Naruto's office. Naruto looked at them and smiled at them. "Glade to see you all back alive." Naruto said.

"Well of course. What did you expect?" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Yeah. The mission was a piece of cake." Neji said.

"Whatever. So the mission was easy, huh?" Naruto said.

All three of them nodded and they told the Hokage about the mission.

"Sounds like it was a piece of cake." Naruto said smiling.

"Why are you so happy today?" Shikamaru asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." Neji said.

 _Me too. Sasuke thought._

"Because I'm going to be a father." Naruto said with big wide grin.

"What!" All three of them said.

"I'm happy for you Naruto." Shikamaru said giving a Naruto a manly hug.

"Congratulation dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Me too." Neji said.

"Well, I'm going now." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, me too. I need to see Tenten." Neji said.

"Alright. Sasuke I need to talk to you for a minute." Naruto said.

After Shikamaru and Neji left, Naruto looked at Sasuke serious. _Why is he looking at me that way? I didn't do anything wrong. Sasuke thought._ "Sasuke...you would never hurt Sakura, would you?" Naruto asked.

"I would never hurt her, you know that." Sasuke replied.

"You really love her, huh?"

"You have no idea how much I love her."

"Good. I'm happy for you." Naruto said with an happy expression.

"Happy for me for what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I can't tell you the news."

"What news? Tell me."

"Only Sakura can tell you."

Sasuke left and he couldn't stop thinking of what Naruto said. _What news? Sasuke thought._ The only way to find out is to go ask Sakura. Sasuke went to Sakura's house and he didn't find her there. So, he thought that Sakura might be at the hospital, working. But he was so wrong. When he got there, he asked the nurses for Sakura but the nurse said that it was her day off today.

 _Where the hell are you? Sasuke thought._

* * *

Naruto was so busy doing his paper work. How he hated doing paper work. He thought it was even worse then the paper exam he had to do in the Chunin Exams. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Naruto called out.

Kakashi came in. Naruto was surprised to see him. "What can I do for you Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Just wanted to congratulate you."

"So you heard the news, huh." Naruto said grinning.

Kakashi nodded. "You must be so happy becoming a father."

"Yeah. Sasuke must be too."

"Huh?" Kakashi said.

"Didn't you know about Sakura's news?" Naruto asked.

"What news?"

"Sakura is also pregnant."

"WHAT!" Kakashi yelled out.

* * *

Sakura was at Ino's flower shop, helping her out since she didn't have nothing else to do. She was watering the flowers, while Ino was attending the customers. After what seem to be an hour, Sakura and Ino were now the only ones in the flower shop.

"Not a lot of people come here, do they." Sakura said sitting down on a chair.

"Well… not really but in the weekends a lot people come." Ino said and then sighed. "Shikamaru should be coming at night today."

"Well… you're wrong."

Sakura and Ino look at the owner of the voice. "Shikamaru!" Ino said running to Shikamaru. Shikamaru hugged her so tight. "How I missed you so much." Ino said.

"Me too." Shikamaru said giving a kiss to Ino.

"I guess I should leave you guys alone. I'll see you later Ino." Sakura said smiling.

"Okay. Sakura!" Ino said.

Sakura walked to her house, hoping that Sasuke was there. She couldn't wait to see him and tell him that he was going to be a father. _If I tell him...would he get mad? Sakura thought._

* * *

 **SAKURA'S POV**

There's a 50 chance that Sasuke could get mad. In a few months people will start noticing that my belly is getting bigger and they will find out that I'm pregnant and start asking me who's the father. I would have no choice but to tell them that Sasuke is the father and they will know that Sasuke and I are a couple.

Sasuke doesn't want the whole village to know about us until he kills his brother. I think he will get mad but what if he kills his brother before people are going to notice that I'm pregnant?

But then he would have to leave the village and go search for Itachi. I don't want him to leave. What would happen if I didn't tell him the news? No, I don't even want to think what would happen if I didn't.

I have to tell him but I'm afraid of how he would react. Would he leave me? No I don't think so. He would never do that to me. Oh, God help me. Please don't have Sasuke get mad.

I went inside my house and shut the door behind me. I looked around to see if Sasuke was here but he wasn't. I went to the kitchen and started to cook something for Sasuke and I. I had to make a big meal for myself since I am pregnant. I have to get use to eating a lot in these upcoming months.

As I finished making food, someone knocked on the door. I quickly ran to the door, hoping that it was Sasuke. I opened the door and I saw Sasuke looking exhausted.

"You came just in time." I told him, letting him in.

"I was looking for you everywhere." He said as he wraps his strong arms around me.

"Is that Tomato soup I smell?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded my head. Any food that had tomatoes was Sasuke's favorite. I just can't understand why he likes tomato so much. Maybe I should start calling him "Tomato boy" for now on.

We both sat at the table and started to eat. I asked him how was his mission and he told me it was easy as pie. We then ate in silence. I knew something was on his mind and I was curious.

I broke the silence. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

He looked me with those gorgeous midnight eyes. "Naruto told me that there's something you need to tell me." He said.

I froze. This was it I had to tell him now. I looked at him and said, "Sasuke...I-I'm P-Pregnant." There I finally said it.

* * *

 **SASUKE'S POV**

I couldn't believe it. Sakura is pregnant. This was the greatest news that I could ever have. I was going to be father, just like Naruto. I looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "This is the greatest news you ever given me." I told her. I went up to her and hugged her, and gave the most passionate kiss ever.

"Your not mad?" She asked me.

"No. Why?"

"Because then in a few months everybody will know about us." Sakura said.

She was right everybody would soon know everything between me and her. Guess I have to take the risk, if Itachi finds out, then I will have to protect Sakura and my baby.

"Then I guess we have to tell everybody then." I said.

"But what about-"

"Don't worry about my brother, if he finds out, then I will have to keep an eye on you at all times." I assured her.

Sakura then smiled at me. How I love it when she smiles like that. I would die if I didn't ever see that smile of hers. "I love you." She said. I said it back at her.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

They spend the rest of the day together in each others arms, while two dark figures were watching them every second. Sasuke felt that there was danger approaching. He would have to never leave sight of Sakura and always stay near her side. Sakura thought that Sasuke is being over protective but she didn't mind, because she also felt that something bad might happen in the future.

Sakura decided that tomorrow she would go visit Tsunade about her Pregnancy and that Sasuke would have to come along with her. How would Tsunade react when she finally knew about her and Sasuke? Sakura thought.

Sakura just hope that Tsunade won't lose her short temper because Tsunade really didn't get along with Sasuke after what he did to Sakura when he left the village. Sakura prayed that everything would go well during these upcoming months.

"Sasuke we have to go see Tsunade tomorrow."

"I know, Sakura." Sasuke said having Sakura on his chest in the bed.

Soon they went to a deep sleep.

* * *

"This is going to be difficult." a deep voice said.

"Yes. We have to have some way to get Sasuke away from the pink haired girl." the other one said.

"This is going to be a challenge."


	16. Chapter 16

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _They spend the rest of the day together in each others arms, while two dark figures were watching them every second. Sasuke felt that there was danger approaching. He would have to never leave sight of Sakura and always stay near her side. Sakura thought that Sasuke is being over protective but she didn't mind, because she also felt that something bad might happen in the future._

 _Sakura decided that tomorrow she would go visit Tsunade about her Pregnancy and that Sasuke would have to come along with her. How would Tsunade react when she finally knew about her and Sasuke? Sakura thought._

 _Sakura just hope that Tsunade won't lose her short temper because Tsunade really didn't get along with Sasuke after what he did to Sakura when he left the village. Sakura prayed that everything would go well during these upcoming months._

 _"Sasuke we have to go see Tsunade tomorrow."_

 _"I know, Sakura." Sasuke said having Sakura on his chest in the bed._

 _Soon they went to a deep sleep._

* * *

 _"This is going to be difficult." a deep voice said._

 _"Yes. We have to have some way to get Sasuke away from the pink haired girl." the other one said._

 _"This is going to be a challenge."_

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Sasuke woke up finding Sakura not at his side. He suddenly got worried. He called out her name but he didn't receive an answer. Sasuke got out of the bed, only wearing blue pants, and went downstairs in the kitchen. He called out her name once more and he still didn't get an answer.

Sasuke quickly went back to Sakura's room and found his blue shirt and put it on. Right then he heard something from the bathroom. He slowly got to the bathroom door and opened the door, only finding Sakura vomiting.

He suddenly felt relieved. He then shut the bathroom door, letting Sakura have her privacy, and he went to lie down on the bed, waiting for her.

Five minutes past, but to Sasuke it felt like five hours, Sasuke decided to make breakfast for the two of them, actually three since Sakura is having a baby. Sasuke went to the kitchen and started to cook some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. When he finished, Sakura came, smelling the delicious food.

"Feeling better?" Sasuke asked handing Sakura a plate full of food.

"Yeah." Sakura assured him.

As they started to eat Sakura spoke. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, after what happen to my entire clan I had to learn how to cook for myself." Sasuke explained, taking a bit on the pancake.

After that they ate in silence. As they finished eating Sakura got up and took her plate and Sasuke's plate and started to wash them. Sasuke went behind her and stopped her from what she was doing. Sakura got a little startled of the sudden action.

Sakura wondered why Sasuke had stopped her from doing the dishes. "Let me do that. You go and get ready." Sasuke commanded.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Sakura asked.

"To go see Tsunade."

"Oh, Yeah. I forgot about that."

Sakura quickly went to her room while Sasuke washed the dishes. As soon Sasuke finished, Sakura was ready to go.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "Lets go."

Tsunade was at the hospital, in her office. She was looking through patient's files and she was getting tired of doing that. So, she decided to look out through the window, daydreaming. Tsunade saw two white birds flying by. She sighed. _I really need a vacation. She thought._

A knock interrupted her daydreaming. "Come in!" She called out.

Two people came in holding hands that Tsunade didn't expected to see. "Sakura. Uchiha. What brings you here?" Tsunade asked.

"I need a check up Tsunade." Sakura explained.

Tsunade looked at Sakura then to Sasuke and then back at Sakura. By the way how close Sasuke and Sakura were and how they were holding hands, Tsunade then knew that they were a couple.

"I see. Uchiha leave I need to have a word with Sakura." Tsunade commanded.

Sasuke let go of Sakura's hand and left without a word.

"How long have you and Sasuke been together?" Tsunade asked.

"A month and few days." Sakura answered.

"Why do you need a check up?"

"Well you see Tsunade...I'm pregnant." Sakura announced.

Tsunade was shock but inside her she was happy for Sakura. "I don't know what to say." Tsunade admitted.

"Don't worry about it. You must still hate Sasuke for what he did in the past."

"No, it's not that. I forgive the fool but this is all sudden, Sakura."

"I know."

"Sakura... does he really love you or is he just using you just to restore his clan?"

"Of course he loves me. He always loved me, ever since he met me. The reason why he didn't confess his feelings for me is that he was afraid that if his brother found out, his brother will try to kill me."

"Very well then. Does everybody know about you and Sasuke?''

" So far just you, Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi know."

"Okay. Now let me check if you're healthy."

Tsunade commanded Sakura to lie down on the floor. As Tsunade was checking if she and the baby were healthy, she asked, "Is Kakashi happy that you're pregnant?"

"Well Kakashi is okay with me and Sasuke being together as long as Sasuke doesn't hurt me. I don't know if he knows I'm pregnant. I'm scared of how he would react if he finds out." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I think he will be fine."

Minutes past and Tsunade was finished checking up Sakura. "Everything is good. You and the baby are fine and healthy. I suggest you start eating a lot and don't eat too much junk food, you understand?"

Sakura nodded.

"Oh, and one more thing, if you feel really ill, come see me."

Sasuke was pacing back and forth in front of Tsunade's office. _What's taking them so long? Sasuke thought._ Soon Sasuke stopped pacing when Sakura and Tsunade came out.

Tsunade walked up to Sasuke and poke him in the chest she warned, "Make sure she is healthy and don't make her work too much. You understand?" Sasuke nodded. "And I will kill you if she becomes very ill." Tsunade added walking away.

* * *

 **FEW DAYS LATER**

"Congratulations!" Sakura said as she hugged Ino Nara. Yes, Ino and Shikamaru were now a happy married couple.

"Thanks! I'm so happy for you and Sasuke. Sasuke must be so happy that he is going to be a father." Ino said.

Mostly everyone in the village now knew about Sakura and Sasuke and they were happy for them. Everybody was enjoying themselves in the wedding party. People dancing, and kids playing games. It was like Naruto's and Hinata's wedding except it was not a huge, giant party.

Sasuke was with the guys while Sakura was with the girls. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino were discussing about having a baby shower for Hinata and Sakura. Sasuke was sitting at the table along with Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Sasuke was looking at Sakura, ignoring what Naruto was saying to him and the guys.

Naruto came in front of Sasuke's face. "Hello? Earth to Sasuke."

"What dobe." Sasuke said irritated.

"Have you been listening what I was saying?"

"No." Sasuke said as he moved to the side so he can see Sakura.

Naruto looked at him and then to Sakura. "You know you don't have to keep an eye on Sakura every second." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"I just remembered. Hey Neji, I won the bet, you owe me money." Naruto said.

"I was hoping you would forget." Neji said handing the amount of money he owe Naruto.

"Bet?" Sasuke and Shikamaru said at the same time.

"Oh you see Neji bet on that you wouldn't end up with Sakura and well I bet on that you will." Naruto explained.

 _Naruto you're a dobe for making such a bet. Sasuke thought._

"So Sasuke when are you going to propose Sakura?" Shikamaru asked as he drank his wine.

"Yeah, when Uchiha?" Neji said.

"Soon and when are you going to propose to Tenten, Hyuga?" Sasuke said as he turned his head to Neji.

"Tonight." Neji answered.

Two figures were hiding near by the party watching Sasuke and Sakura. "How long are we going to wait?" said an inpatient voice.

"Hn. Be patent for once." said the other.

 _I will kill all those who are precious to you, Sasuke. You'll see. He thought._

* * *

The wedding party ended very late and Neji took Tenten to her house. They were in front of the house and Neji was kind of nervous. "Well goodnight and thank you for walking me to my house Neji." Tenten grinned.

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

Tenten was about to enter her house when Neji grabbed her wrist and turned her around, so that she was facing him. "Wait Tenten...I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked.

 _Come on. I can do this. It shouldn't be hard to say four words, right? Neji thought._

Neji kneels in one leg and took out a small black box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" Neji asked.

Tenten hugged him tightly and said, " Yes! Yes I want to marry you!"

She let go of him and Neji put the ring on her finger and then they shared a deep warm kiss.


	17. Kakashi

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 17- Kakashi**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _The wedding party ended very late and Neji took Tenten to her house. They were in front of the house and Neji was kinda nervous. "Well goodnight and thank you for walking me to my house Neji."Tenten grinned._

 _"You're welcome. Goodnight."_

 _Tenten was about to enter her house when Neji grabed her wrist and turned her around, so that she was facing him. "Wait Tenten...I need to ask you something."_

 _"What is it?"She asked._

 _Come on. I can do this. It shouldn't be hard to say four words, right? Neji thought._

 _Neji kneels in one leg and took out a small black box and opened it. "Will you marry me?" Neji asked._

 _Tenten hugged him tightly and said,"Yes!Yes I want to marry you!"_

 _She let go of him and Neji put the ring on her finger and then they shared a deep warm kiss._

* * *

 **Chapter 17- Kakashi**

Kakashi was walking through the village with an angry face. He just got back from an A-rank mission and he already reported to the Hokage. He was looking for a certain someone, and when he finds that person, he will beat the hell out of him.

Kakashi approach to Sakura's house and he knocked on her door three times fiercely. The door soon opened raveling a happy Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi." Sakura said nervously when she saw how Kakashi expression was.

"Sakura, where is **Uchiha**?" Kakashi said his tone normal but you can sense a little anger in it.

 _OH Shoot! He knows that I'm pregnant and he wants to beat up Sasuke badly. What should I tell him? Sakura thought._

"I don't know." Sakura lied. Sakura was hoping that Sasuke wouldn't come down from her room.

"Sakura don't lie to me."

Sakura gave up. She couldn't fool him. "What are you going to do to him?" Sakura asked worried that Kakashi might say that he will beat Sasuke to death. Right then Sasuke came. He was a few feet away from Sakura and he asked Sakura who was at the door.

Kakashi heard his voice and he looked over Sakura's shoulder and saw Sasuke. "THERE YOU ARE!" Kakashi yelled letting all the anger out, as he was about to go after Sasuke but Sakura blocked him.

"Clam Down Kakashi!" Sakura commanded.

Kakashi ignored her and started to yell at Sasuke, who just stood there like a statue.

"HOW DARE YOU GET SAKURA PREGNANT? I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO RESTORE YOUR CLAN THE RIGHT WAY, FINDING THE ONE YOU LOVE, AND THEN MARRY HER, AND THEN HAVE CHILDREN BUT NO YOU DID THE OPPOSITE. YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK YOU'RE JUST USING SAKURA AS A BABY MACHINE!"

That's it, what Kakashi had just said made Sasuke really angry that his eyes were twitching. Sakura looked at Sasuke and she noticed that he's twitching and fear was on her face.

 _Oh No! This is bad. Whenever Sasuke eye twitches, it's a sign that he is really mad. Sakura thought._

 _ **This should be fun. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Oh no... It's you again. You know I don't have time to talk to you. I'm in a big situation._

 _ **What big situation? Let Sasuke and Kakashi fight. It should be very entertaining.**_

 _Entertaining? No way! If I let them fight, they might kill each other._

 _ **No they won't.**_

 _Go away, I don't have time for you!_

 _ **Fine! I will be back again. Oh I will.**_

 _Whatever._

"KAKASHI HOW CAN YOU THINK OF ME THAT WAY?! SAKURA IS NOT A BABY MACHINE TO ME! SAKURA MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I LOVE HER WITH ALL OF MY HEART!" Sasuke yelled back at Kakashi.

"LIER! IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER, YOU WOULD HAVE WAIT AFTER MARRIAGE TO BE IN BED WITH HER!" Kakashi said trying to break free of Sakura's hold.

"I ASK SAKURA IF SHE WANTED TO MAKE LOVE AND SHE ACCEPTED! WE MADE LOVE CAUSE WE BOTH LOVE EACH OTHER! IT WAS OUR DECISION!"

"YOU -" Kakashi was interrupted by Sakura.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Sakura yelled. She couldn't take it anymore.

Kakashi took a deep breath and soon he calmed down. When Sakura was sure that Kakashi was clam and that he wouldn't go after Sasuke, she let go of him. Sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke had both of his hands clench into fists and his eyes were still twitching.

Sakura went over to him and hugged him. "Sasuke clam down." She whispered in his ear. That gave a chill in his spine. Sasuke did what he was told. He unclenched his hands, and hugged back Sakura.

Sakura pulled away and looked at him. She still noticed that Sasuke's eyes were still twitching a little bit, but from afar you can't see it. Sakura sighed. There was a moment of silence and Kakashi then spoke. "Forgive me. I was out of line." His tone was sincere.

"Don't worry about it." Sakura said smiling.

"It's just that you're like a daughter to me and I just don't want you to get...hurt." Kakashi said.

"I know." Sakura said. Sakura suddenly felt ill. She put a hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked already worried.

"..."

"Sakura you want us to take you to the hospital?" Kakashi asked also worried.

"..." Sakura suddenly collapsed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said alarmed as he caught her and held her up.

"Sakura!" Both Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time. Sakura didn't respond. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and told him that they had to take her to the hospital.

* * *

The door suddenly slammed open. Tsunade looked up at the nurse angry. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT TO COME IN WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST!"

"Sorry Tsunade but it an emergency."

"What is it?"

"There's a patient named Sakura Haruno that you need to see." The nurse explained.

When Tsunade heard the name Sakura Haruno, she went out the door and headed for the room Sakura was in. _Sakura better not be ill cause I will kick your ass Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade thought._

Tsunade got to Sakura's room and went in. She saw Sasuke by Sakura's side and Kakashi sitting on a chair in the corner. "What happened to her?" Tsunade demanded.

"We were having an ag-" Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke.

"She collapsed."

Tsunade went over to Sakura's side and checked if she had a fever and if the baby was fine and etc. When she was done she turned to face Sasuke and Kakashi. "Don't worry. Sakura just fainted. It's normal. You are lucky Sasuke that she's not ill. Again I'm going to remind you that you better make sure she eats twice as much. When Sakura wakes up she can go home."

Sasuke and Kakashi were relieved. Tsunade left to do her paper work.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she looked around her surrounding. _I'm at the hospital. Sakura thought._

"You woke up."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was siting on a chair beside her. "What happened? And Where's Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry you just fainted, its normal in your condition. Kakashi just left a few moments ago to go rest." Sasuke answered.

"Oh." Sakura said as she placed a hand on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I'm good just a little dizzy that's all." Sakura replied.

"Tsunade said that when you wake up, we could go home."

"Lets get out of here then." As Sakura got of the bed.

Sasuke and Sakura got out of the hospital holding hands. As they walked through the village everyone had their eyes on the couple. The first time they saw Sasuke and Sakura together, they were shock. They never thought that those two would end up together. Some of them thought that Sasuke would be single forever.

All of Sasuke's fan girls were sad when they heard that Sasuke was going out with Sakura. Some of the fan girls were so mad at Sakura that she took "their man" away from them. Some of them were crazy enough to want to fight Sakura but then they didn't want to because they knew they wouldn't have a chance to beat one of the strongest Kunoichi, they would only get beat up easily. Because of Sakura all the fan girls stopped chasing after Sasuke and stopped stalking him.

Also Sakura's fan boys stopped going after her because they knew that they would end up dead if Sasuke saw them flirting with Sakura. But that's just most of them not all of Sakura's fan boys. Anyways the rest of the people in the village thought Sasuke and Sakura look cute together and they even thought that they were made for each other.

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the house and Sakura made dinner. Sasuke had told her that she had to eat twice as much and Sakura obeyed. The whole time they ate in silence and Sakura noticed that Sasuke was more quiet than usual.

Sasuke was sitting on the sofa while Sakura was washing the dishes. When she finished, she went to sit beside him. "What's wrong with you? You been more quite than usual." Sakura said.

Sasuke held her face with his hands and spoke. "Nothing I was just thinking." He responded.

"Thinking of what?" Sakura asked curious.

"I was thinking if you would want to live at my house." Sasuke said.

"Live in your house?"

Sasuke nodded. Sakura thought for a minute. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW and CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES THAT I WROTE!**


	18. Kidnap

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 18 - Kidnap?**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the house and Sakura made dinner. Sasuke had told her that she had to eat twice as much and Sakura obeyed. The whole time they ate in silence and Sakura noticed that Sasuke was more quiet than usual._

 _Sasuke was sitting on the sofa while Sakura was washing the dishes. When she finished, she went to sit beside him. "What's wrong with you? You been more quite than usual." Sakura said._

 _Sasuke held her face with his hands and spoke. "Nothing I was just thinking." He responded._

 _"Thinking of what?" Sakura asked curious._

 _"I was thinking if you would want to live at my house." Sasuke said._

 _"Live in your house?"_

 _Sasuke nodded. Sakura thought for a minute. "Okay."_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Kidnap?**

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes when she first saw Sasuke's house. It was huge and beautiful. It had a lovely garden with the most beautiful flowers and a fountain. There were cherry blossoms everywhere.

"Wow!" Sakura said.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked as he put an arm around her small waist.

Sakura nodded. "It's so beautiful."

They both entered the house and Sasuke showed her around the house. The house had ten bedrooms with each of their own bathrooms, a huge indoor pool, game room, kitchen, two living rooms, a movie room, and a gym. Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke had live in this house all by himself.

Sasuke then showed Sakura where _**their**_ room is. Inside the room there was a huge king sized bed and in the corner there was a huge bathroom. The room also had a huge closet.

Sakura put her bags on the bed and started to unpack. Sasuke helped her putting her clothes in the closet. When they finished, they headed to the kitchen to eat something. As Sakura was making sandwiches, the doorbell rang and Sasuke went to go answer it.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted.

Sasuke was actually surprised to see Naruto. Its not like everyday you see the Hokage out of his office. "Well this is a surprise. Shouldn't you be working Naruto?" Sasuke said as he let the Hokage inside.

"It's my day off."

"Hn. I didn't know Hokages have a day off."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He then smelled something good. "Is that food I smell?" Naruto asked making his way to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he saw Sakura. "Sakura?"

Sakura turned around to face Naruto. "Oh Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted.

Naruto then faced Sasuke, who was leaning on the wall. "Let me guess Sakura moved in with you right? Teme."

"Yeah dobe. Got a problem with that?"

Naruto was about to insult Sasuke when Sakura interrupted. "Hey Naruto you want a sandwich?" Sakura asked having Naruto attention.

"A sandwich? Do you have any ramen?"

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto do you eat anything else but ramen?" She asked.

"Well when Hinata cooks I don't."

 _Naruto and his ramen. Sakura thought._

"Hey Sasuke do you want to join me at the Ichiraku?"

"No." Sasuke didn't feel like going. All he wanted was to stay at his house with Sakura.

"All the guys are there." Naruto said pressuring him.

"Go head Sasuke go with him." Sakura said as she was now eating her ham and cheese sandwich.

"But what about you? I can't -"

Sakura interrupted. "Don't worry. After I finished eating. I'll go see Ino, and the other girls."

Sasuke gave up. "Hn. Fine."

Before Sasuke left with Naruto, he kissed Sakura gently and passionately. "I love you." Sasuke whispered to her. That gave a chill run down her spine. "I love you too." Sakura said back and they were gone.

Sakura finished her sandwich and she was still hungry. She decided to make two more for herself and a hot dog. After she ate all that, she grabs her new house keys and went out of the door.

All the guys were at the Ichiraku. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke. Naruto was now eating his fifth bowl of ramen. Everybody started at him. They still couldn't figure out how Naruto can eat so many ramen.

"How many ramen are you planning to eat Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"15 or more." Naruto answered.

"That's a lot youthful Naruto." Lee said.

"How do you manage to fit all that ramen in your stomach?" Choji asked. Even Choji who ate a lot couldn't eat as many ramen Naruto can.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know." Naruto then changed the subject. "Hey Neji I've heard from Hinata that you purpose Tenten. Is it true?"

Neji nodded.

"What did she say?" Shikamaru said looking at the clear blue sky.

"She said yes of course."

* * *

Sakura went to Ino's flower shop and saw all her friends there. "Hey everybody." Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Hey forehead!" (Ino)

"Hey!"(Tenten)

"Hi Sakura!"(Hinata)

They were all siting at a table and Sakura joined them. They were all catching up. Hinata was happy as always with her husband and she couldn't wait when her child was born. Sakura also couldn't wait when her child was born and she told them that she had moved in with Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were so happy for her. They were so happy that Sakura had finally found someone she could be happy with. Ino had always known that Sakura would end up with Sasuke. She don't how she knew, she just did.

Tenten had announced to them that she was getting married to Neji Hyuga. They were all surprised and happy for Tenten. They all ask Tenten how did Neji purpose to her and Tenten told them and she showed them her ring. They were all excited for the next wedding. They had two wedding this year so far and now another one.

Ino was happy for being Shikamaru's wife and she couldn't wait when she gets pregnant. Ino and Shikamaru were looking for a house to buy because they want to live by themselves.

"You're looking for a house?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." Ino said.

"Well you can have my house since I now live with Sasuke." Sakura said grinning.

"Oh Thanks Sakura! You're the best."

The day passed quickly and it was getting dark. Sakura and the others left the flower shop. Sakura was walking through the village to get to her new home and barley nobody was around. She soon had a feeling that someone or something was watching her. Sakura quicken her pace and now she was walking through the park, when all of a sudden two figures appear in front of her.

Sakura froze, her eyes wide with shock and fear. She couldn't believe who was standing right in front her. She thought of running away and scream but she knew it wouldn't work. They would easily catch her and nobody was around to hear her scream. It was pointless. The only thing she can probable do is fight back but then she would risk her baby and she wouldn't allow it. No matter what.

"Sakura. Isn't it?" the one with dark black eyes with black hair.

"What do you want Itachi!?" Sakura said moving back away from them. Kisame went behind Sakura in a flash.

"Now now we don't want to hurt you and your baby."

Sakura stood there even more shock. "How did you know?" She asked.

"We been watching you and Sasuke for a long time. "Itachi said as he came closer to her.

"Get away from me! What do you want!"

"Were here to kidnap you." Kisame whispered in her ear.

 _Kidnap me? No! No way! I won't let them! Sakura thought._

Sakura got her fist full of chakra and hit the ground.

* * *

Sasuke was tired from hanging around with the guys and he had arrived at his house. As he walked in he noticed that everything was dark and quiet. Sasuke called out Sakura name and he didn't receive an answer. He quickly looked for her everywhere in the house and he didn't find her.

 _She's not here. Sasuke thought._

Sasuke was really getting worried. It was almost 9:00 p.m. and Sakura still haven't arrived yet. _Where the hell are you? Sasuke thought._

He couldn't take it any longer. He decided to go see the Hokage.


	19. Chapter 19

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Sasuke was tired from hanging around with the guys and he had arrived at his house. As he walked in he noticed that everything was dark and quiet. Sasuke called out Sakura name and he didn't receive an answer. He quickly looked for her everywhere in the house and he didn't find her._

 _She's not here. Sasuke thought._

 _Sasuke was really getting worried. It was almost 9:00 p.m. and Sakura still haven't arrived yet. Where the hell are you? Sasuke thought._

 _He couldn't take it any longer. He decided to go see the Hokage._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

The wind blew through his pale face as he ran as fast as a cheetah towards Naruto's house. Naruto would be mad when he arrives at his house late at night, but he didn't care. All he cares about is to get Naruto to help him find Sakura. He finally arrived at Naruto's house and knock on the door hard almost breaking it until Naruto opened it with a pissed face.

Naruto stared at Sasuke angrily. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS TEME! YOU JUST WOKE ME -"

"I CAN'T FIND SAKURA!" Sasuke said ignoring what Naruto was saying.

"UP FROM MY...wait what did you just say? Naruto asked.

"I said that I couldn't find Sakura!" Sasuke said.

Shock passed through the 6th Hokage's face. "Sakura went missing?"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto can tell that he was in a hurry to find Sakura. Naruto turned around leaving the door open so that Sasuke could come in. As Sasuke came inside and closed the door behind him, he heard Naruto called out his wife. Soon Hinata showed up and she asked what happened when she saw the worried, anxious face of Sasuke Uchiha. Her husband explained to her what had happened and all she said was a "oh no."

"You don't have any idea where Sakura might have gone?" Sasuke asked in a rush.

Hinata shook her head. "I'm sorry but when we were leaving from the flower shop, she said she would be heading home."

Sasuke sighed. _Where can you be blossom? He thought._

"Hinata, Sasuke. Stay here I'm going to call everybody and tell them to meet us at the Tower. "Naruto said walking to the kitchen to get the phone.

As soon as Naruto finished calling everybody, the three of them quickly left to go to the Tower. Soon after they reach to the Tower and everybody was there. Kakashi and Anko. Asuma and Kurenai, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Lee, Guy, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were all looking at Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke who were approaching them and they all noticed that there was one missing.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked his eyebrows pulled together.

"That why were here." Sasuke started saying as he lowered his head making his bangs cover his eyes so that nobody would see the worry and sadness in them. "Sakura...she's..."

"Missing." Naruto said finishing the sentence for Sasuke.

Everybody gasped. Everybody was shocked.

"I need everybody to start looking everywhere in the village to find Sakura. "The Hokage ordered.

Everybody nodded and vanished.

Ino and Shikamaru were at the mountain areas. Asuma was near the front gates. Kurenai was at the market. Neji and Tenten were in the forest. Kiba, Shino, and Choji went to ask the people in the village if they seen Sakura. Tsunade and Shizune were looking in the hospital, and stores. Jiraiya was at the memorial stone. Hinata was at the Hot Spring. Naruto was at the training grounds and Sasuke was heading to the bridge.

Kakashi and Anko were at the park looking for Sakura and they kept walking until they stopped.

"What happened here?" Anko asked.

"There was a battle." Kakashi said.

There were trees broken down into pieces, holes in the ground, and blood. "There's no doubt that Sakura was here." Anko said.

Something white caught Kakashi eyes. He went to the biggest hole and grabs the piece of white paper that was lying there. He opened it and there was a message. Anko went beside him and read the paper along with him.

Anko was shocked when she finished reading and Kakashi was also shocked but he was mad too.

"We have to report this to the Hokage right away." Anko said.

Kakashi nodded and they vanished.

Everybody was summoned back to the Tower. Sasuke ran up to Naruto. "You found her! Where is she!" he asked desperately.

Naruto put his right hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sasuke. We didn't find Sakura but there's a message for you." Naruto held out the note to him.

When Sasuke heard what Naruto said, he felt like he wanted to be alone and cry, but he couldn't do that in front of his friends. He didn't want everyone to see him like that. To See him weak and sad. He didn't want them to feel pity for him.

Sasuke forced the tears back in his eyes and took the note from Naruto. He opened it and read.

 _Dear Foolish Little Brother,_

 _I have kidnapped your precious love. Don't worry I would take good care of her and your child...or not._

 _Don't try to find me cause you will never find me. I would be surprised if you did find me but I doubt that would happen._

 _You must be wondering what I'm going to do with your Sakura..hehe I'll tell you._

 _As soon as she gives birth, I will kill the child in front of her, and then I will kill her. Also I'm going to tape the whole thing. I would love to see your face when you see Sakura and the child slowly dying with pain._

 _You should know why I'm doing this. Any person you love will die. I don't want love to interfere with your hatred. You have to be an avenger. Always. Never forget that. Love is pointless. Love is the only thing that is stopping you from avenging the clan. You have to consume your whole soul with hate if you want to kill me._

 _Hate is the only thing you need. Hate._

 _Itachi_

 _P.S: You still don't have enough hate to kill me. Oh and after I kill the child, I might fuck Sakura before I kill her. For the fun of it._

Sasuke was in rage. He clinched the paper into a ball and let it fall to the wooden floor. He suddenly ran out of sight. Kakashi decided to go after him but Naruto stopped him.

"No Kakashi. Let me go talk to him. "Naruto said as he went to the direction Sasuke went.

"Fine." Kakashi said. _Don't do anything-stupid Sasuke. Kakashi thought._

Sasuke was running toward the gates. He didn't even want to stop by at his house to get all his equipment. All he just wanted was to get out of the village and find Itachi and when he does he going to kill him for good.

As Sasuke was about to go through the gates, Naruto appear in front of him.

"What the heck do you think your going? "Naruto asked blocking Sasuke's path.

"Get out of the way! I need to save Sakura and kill Itachi!" Sasuke yelled with his eyes red with anger.

"You're not going anywhere. Listen Sasuke! You can't go on your own like that. You don't even know where she could be!"

"I don't care! I will look everywhere for her if I have too!"

"It would take you more than a year if you go looking for her everywhere! We don't have that much time Sasuke! We only have about seven months until Itachi kills Sakura and the child!"

Sasuke's eyes were back to normal and he suddenly was on the ground, punching the cold dirt. Sasuke realized Naruto was right. They only had about seven months till Sakura gave birth and if he goes on his own looking for her; it would take more than seven months to find her.

"Stop punching the ground. You'll get hurt."

Sasuke didn't listen and he kept punching the ground harder. Naruto came to him and grab both of his hands and he examined them. Sasuke's both hands were bleeding.

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke..."Naruto looked at Sasuke and for the fist time in his life he saw Sasuke crying. Tears after tears were falling down on his cheek.

Sasuke couldn't believe that he was crying in front of Naruto. He promised himself that he would never cry. He wanted Naruto to go away so he wouldn't see him like this. He hated it.

"N-Naruto...don't look at me like this."

"Sasuke its okay to cry. You don't have to act so tough. You already had seen me cry before. "Naruto put his hands on each of Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke don't worry we will find Sakura and we will finally put the end of Itachi's life. I promise."

Sasuke wiped his tears away and looked at Naruto with still sad eyes. "Thank you Naruto. You are a real friend."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know that the chapters seems short and all but for the sequel for this story I promise to make it longer. Yes there is going to be a sequel! I am planning that by the end of today I will have this story finished and start working on the sequel!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Sasuke couldn't believe that he was crying in front of Naruto. He promised himself that he would never cry. He wanted Naruto to go away so he wouldn't see him like this. He hated it._

 _"N-Naruto...don't look at me like this."_

 _"Sasuke its okay to cry. You don't have to act so tough. You already had seen me cry before. "Naruto put his hands on each of Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke don't worry we will find Sakura and we will finally put the end of Itachi's life. I promise."_

 _Sasuke wiped his tears away and looked at Naruto with still sad eyes. "Thank you Naruto. You are a real friend."_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Sakura woke up shivering. she was lying on a bed. A bed that wasn't familiar to her. Sakura looked around her surroundings and it wasn't familiar to her either. _Where am I?_ Sakura thought.

She then remembered what had happened to her. She got kidnapped by Itachi and Kisame.

At the park when Sakura hit the ground with her fist, Itachi and Kisame vanished. Then they appear in front of her. Sakura tried to punch them but they just kept dodging all of her attacks.

Sakura could have used her most powerful jutsu on them but if she used it, it would drain all of her chakra and it was risky. Sakura couldn't risk her child and she wasn't even sure if they would fall for her jutsu. So, she had no choice but to try to hit them with her inhuman strength.

When she got close to Kisame she grabbed his arm and struck him with a kunai. Kisame cried out and blood was purring out of his arm. Itachi suddenly came behind Sakura and brought her to the ground. Itachi activated his Sharingan and stared at Sakura's emerald eyes. Soon Sakura was unconscious.

And now she wakes up in a room, a cold room. Sakura shivered again. It was so cold. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her cold body. _Everybody must be looking for me by now. Especially Sasuke. Sakura thought._ She sighed.

Suddenly the door in front of her opens. Sakura looked at the man with angry eyes. "Well you finally wake up, sleeping beauty." Kisame said with a smirk as he put a plate full of food in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked at the food and then back at Kisame. She noticed that he had a bandage on his arm. "I'm not going to eat that SHIT!" Sakura yelled pointing at the food.

Kisame shook his head. "I didn't know you use such language."

"So?" she hissed.

"Sakura eat the food." Itachi ordered, who just came into the room.

"How am I going to be sure I'm not eating poison?" Sakura asked glaring at Itachi.

Itachi smirked and went up to the plate and grabbed a spoon full of rise and ate it. "Does that answer your question?" Itachi asked.

"I'm still not going to eat that crap." Sakura said pushing the plate away.

"You're so stubborn, no wonder my little brother likes you. You have to eat for your sake and your child's." Itachi said.

Sakura just kept glaring at both of them. "Come on Kisame, lets leave her alone." Itachi said.

Kisame and Itachi turned their backs to Sakura and were heading out of the room. "Wait!" Sakura called out.

Itachi and Kisame stopped and turned around. "Where am I?" Sakura asked.

"We're at the village hidden in the snow. We are way up in the mountains so nobody knows we're here." Kisame answered.

"And don't try to escape. We will be watching you 24/7 and there is no way out except through the door in the other room, where Kisame and I will be at." Itachi said leaving the room.

Kisame was about to leave too but Sakura stopped him. "Hold on. Why did you two kidnapped me? What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked anxious.

Kisame laughed ."Oh, we kidnapped you because Itachi doesn't want nothing to interfere with Sasuke's hate and you were interfering. When you give birth Itachi will kill your child in front of you and then he will probably force you to have sex with him and then after he will kill you. Oh yeah and he will record the whole thing and send it to Sasuke." Kisame laughed. "I can picture Sasuke's face when he see the video, ha ha ha"

Kisame then left the room leaving Sakura shock in fear.

Sakura just stood there frozen like a statue. Tears were already falling down on her face. She thought that she wasn't going to make it out alive. Nobody will find her. She felt so hopeless. _Why does this has to happen to me? She thought._

She had no chance to escape. She put a hand on her stomach. All she wanted was to start a family with Sasuke. _Is it too much to ask for, Lord? She thought._

Sakura looked at the plate of food. She had to admit she was hungry. She the pick up the plate and started eating. As she was eating, she was thinking of Sasuke. She had to admit that she won't be seeing him again and it hurt even more when she thought she won't see the rest of her friends and family. The only people she will be seeing is Itachi and Kisame.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The temperature was warm and everybody was doing his or her daily routine. Kakashi was walking towards Naruto's office with a straight face. When he got there he knock on the door and he heard a "Come in" from the Hokage. He went inside and saw Naruto signing on some papers.

"Naruto." Kakashi greeted.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with sad eyes. "Kakashi." Naruto greeted back.

"I need to ask you a favor." Kakashi said.

"What favor?" Naruto asked.

"Can you go see Sasuke. I tried everything I can do to cheer him up and getting him to come out of his house but its not working. I think you're the only one who can talk some sense into him."

"I will today. I haven't seen him since the day Sakura turned out missing. How is he? How bad is it?" Naruto asked.

"Its really bad. I couldn't stand seeing him doing nothing all day. All he does is stare at a picture of Sakura. At least I got him to eat and drink again."

"What? How long did he didn't eat and drink?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Almost a week. You will be shock when you see him today. He looks so different." Kakashi said closing his eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Anyways have you heard from the others?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet. They should be coming back soon. Do you think we will ever find Sakura?" Kakashi asked his tone sad.

"I'm not sure but I won't give up searching for her, never." Naruto said with determine.

Kakashi nodded. "Well then I should get going. I have to get ready for my date with Anko. She will kill me if I be late."

"Okay."

As soon as Kakashi left, Naruto went to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke was in his bed curled into a ball. He was so depressed. The first few days without Sakura was terrible. He couldn't stop crying for her. He didn't ate nothing nor did he drank.

People came to visit him to check if he was okay, but he would only tell them to leave him alone. The only person he let to visit him was Kakashi because he sees Kakashi as a father and because Kakashi understands him.

Sasuke took out a picture of Sakura and looked at it with wet eyes. _Sakura..what am I going to do without you? He thought._

Sasuke hated himself for not able to protect Sakura from his older brother. _Why does this have to happen to me? Why do I always lose someone I love!? Sasuke thought._

Sasuke got out of his bed and grabbed a blue vase and through it to the wall. The blue vase was now broken into tiny pieces. Sasuke had so many emotion inside him. First anger. He was so angry at his brother for taking away the love of his life. He promised himself that when he finds him he will kill him for good. Second sorrow. He was so sad. He need Sakura at his side. He didn't want to wake up in the morning finding only himself in bed. He didn't want to be alone. He never did. He needed her so much. To smell her strawberry sent, to touch her smooth skin, to feel her soft warm lips against his, to see the smile that he loved so much on her face and those beautiful emerald eyes that showed every emotion she had.

He was incomplete without her. He felt like he was missing the other half of his body. If he didn't have Sakura at his side in the next seven months, he would kill himself. He wouldn't have a purpose in life if Sakura had died. He didn't want to even think Sakura being dead.

 _I might fuck Sakura before I kill her. For the fun of it._

Those words played on his mind, over and over. It tortured him. To think that his brother would have sex with his Sakura it was...was unbearable. Sasuke wouldn't let nobody touch Sakura, not even his brother.

Suddenly Sasuke hears a door bell. He went and answered it. "Sasuke.." Naruto said.

Sasuke let him in and shut the door behind him. Naruto was really shocked when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke looked like a ghost. He was more paler than usual, and he had dark purple spots under his eyes, his eyes were red of crying so much, and he looked too skinny. Pretty much he looked awful. He didn't look like the handsome guy every girl thought anymore.

"Sasuke..what happened to you? You look like you just came back from the dead." Naruto said.

Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes. "Naruto...I don't know what I'm going to do without Sakura." Sasuke said having a tear running down his cheek.

Naruto gave him a manly hug. "Don't be depressed. We will find Sakura. I promised you."

"I know but its been a week."

"You just have to be patient."

They broke apart and Sasuke started at the Hokage with determination. "When we find Sakura, let me kill Itachi."

"Fine but how are you going to kill him when you're looking like you are the dead. You have to get your strength back."

"Yeah you're right. I have to be strong. Thanks Naruto, you made me realize that if I stay like this, how would I have hope to find Sakura?"

"Yeah that's the Sasuke I know. Come on. I'm going to take you somewhere to eat cause you look like you're starving to death."

"Hn."


	21. 7 months later

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 21 - 7 months later**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"Sasuke..what happened to you? You look like you just came back from the dead." Naruto said._

 _Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes. "Naruto...I don't know what I'm going to do without Sakura." Sasuke said having a tear running down his cheek._

 _Naruto gave him a manly hug. "Don't be depressed. We will find Sakura. I promised you."_

 _"I know but it's been a week."_

 _"You just have to be patient."_

 _They broke apart and Sasuke started at the Hokage with determination. "When we find Sakura, let me kill Itachi."_

 _"Fine but how are you going to kill him when you're looking like you are the dead. You have to get your strength back."_

 _"Yeah you're right. I have to be strong. Thanks Naruto, you made me realize that if I stay like this, how would I have hope to find Sakura?"_

 _"Yeah that's the Sasuke I know. Come on. I'm going to take you somewhere to eat cause you look like you're starving to death."_

 _"Hn."_

* * *

 **Chapter 21 - 7 months later**

It was a very cold night. Sakura was on the bed with her hand on top of her huge stomach. _Who knew I would have twins. Sakura thought._ By the size of her belly, Sakura knew she would have twins.

A tear ran down on her cheek. She knew it wouldn't be long when she would give birth. During those past months Sakura desperately tried to find a way to escape or send a message to the Hokage to inform him where she was, but it was pointless. Itachi and Kisame always kept an eye on her 24/7 like they said. When Itachi had to leave for a mission, he would leave Kisame to watch over Sakura, and when Kisame had to leave, Itachi would stay and watch Sakura.

Sakura looked at the small window. She saw snowflakes falling gracefully. _If only that window was big enough, I would have escaped. Sakura thought with a sigh._

The door to her room opened. Sakura didn't look at the person who came in. She knew who it was. "Sakura I'm leaving for a mission. I would be back in about two days or sooner. Kisame will be here watching you." his deep voice said. Itachi then left her room leaving the door wide open.

Kisame then came in bringing Sakura her huge dinner meal. As Kisame saw her eating, he left closing the door.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

It was very early in the morning when Kisame waked up. He got out of his small bed and went to the small kitchen. He opened the cabinet and the frig and he noticed that there wasn't a lot of food.

Kisame then went to check up on Sakura. He opened the door to her room quietly and saw her sleeping; He then closed the door and leaned against the wall. _I just bought food three days ago and now there's barely any food... that pinky eats a lot. Its 6:00 in the morning...should I leave to but some food? Kisame thought._

His stomach suddenly grumbled. _Yeah. I'm starving. Sakura would wake up late and she won't notice that I left._

Kisame put his ear on the door and he could hear Sakura snoring. "She's still sleeping." Kisame said. He then left the little house.

Sakura suddenly opened her eyes. A sound made Sakura woke up. She got out from her bed and went in front of her door. _Did I just hear someone closing a door from the other room? Sakura thought._

 _ **Maybe or maybe not. Who knows check if Kisame is still here. Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Maybe you're right. I don't sense anybody near by._ Sakura thought as she opened her door and got out of her room. Sakura looked around the small house. A smile was now on her face.

 _ **YES! Here is our chance to escape!**_

Sakura was about to get out of the house of hell when something caught her eye. There in the table were her weapons. Sakura quickly grabbed them and left.

Sakura ran and ran down on the mountain. From where she was, she could see a small town. When Sakura was no longer in the mountain, she decided to take a rest.

 _I can't go on like this. I'm so exhausted. aah! Why does this pregnancy have to get me all exhausted quick?! Sakura thought._

 _ **Can't you send a quick message to the Hokage, so they can come get you? Inner Sakura said.**_

 _Yeah! You're right! Why didn't I think of that?_

Sakura bit her thump and said, "Summoning jutsu!"

A small slug appeared. "Lady Sakura what can I do for you?" the slug asked.

"Listen I just escaped from Itachi and Kisame and I need you to tell the Hokage that I'm at the village hidden in the snow. Tell them to hurry cause I don't think it would be long when I'm in labor."

"Okay stay near the entrance to the town. Be safe my lady."

"I will."

The slug suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke just got back from the mist village. He didn't find Sakura. Everybody else had been in other villages and small towns and they still had no sign of Sakura. _Its been seven months now...what if Sakura is...dead already?_ Sasuke thought as he walked through Konoha. He shook his head. He didn't want to even think about it. If Sakura was dead then Itachi would have send him the damn tape. Sasuke still had hope.

 _I will find you My blossom. Sasuke thought._

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who was running to him. "What is it?" Sasuke asked as soon as Kakashi got to him.

"Come quick. Naruto needs us. Its something about Sakura." Kakashi said.

As soon as Sasuke heard the name Sakura he went off running to Naruto's office.

The door slammed open." You found Sakura!"

Everybody looked at Sasuke and then Kakashi. "Yeah. Sakura just send us a message. She had just escape from Itachi and she's at the village hidden in the snow. I'm sending you and Kakashi to get her and I'm coming with you." Naruto said.

"What!" Hinata, Ino, and Tenten said at the same time.

"Who's going to be in charge while you're away?" Neji asked.

"Hinata of course." The Hokage answered.

"Just the three of you going?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Can we go now! We don't have much time." Sasuke said bringing everybody attention.

"Yeah your right cause Sakura could be in labor soon."

Hinata gave a kiss to her husband. "Be careful."

"Don't worry."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were now running to the village hidden in the snow.

* * *

Sakura was at a hotel and she was sitting on a chair reading a book. Suddenly the slug she summoned a while ago appears in front of her. "My lady." the slug greeted.

"Did they get the message?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, They are on their way. They will get here at noon."

"Okay."

The slug vanished.

 _Just a few hours more and I can be safe. Sakura thought._

* * *

Kisame just arrived at the house with food at 7:30 a.m. He sat at the table and started to eat the food he just bought. When he finished he decided to lie on his bed and sleep again. Four hours had past and he suddenly woke up from hearing a door open.

"You're back early." Kisame said.

"Yeah the mission was way too easy." Itachi said.

"All the mission is way to easy for you." Kisame muttered.

"So how's Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"She's still sleeping like a baby." Kisame answered.

Itachi looked at the clock. It was almost 11:00."She is still sleeping at this hour?" Itachi said.

"What time is it?" Kisame asked as he yawned.

"Almost 11:00."Itachi replied.

Itachi looked around the room and he noticed that something was missing." Kisame where's Sakura weapons?"

"Oh it should be at that table in the cor-"Kisame stopped his unfinished sentence when he saw that the weapons that were supposed to be in the table were not there. _Crap! Kisame thought._

Itachi suddenly slammed open the door to Sakura's room and he took one glance at the room and shut the door behind him. Itachi glared at Kisame.

"Kisame how did Sakura escape?" His tone with anger.

"Umm. I don't know." Kisame answered.

Itachi grabbed Kisame's shirt and slammed him against the wall hard. Kisame let out a cry of pain. "I will repeat my question again. How did Sakura manage to escape?"

"I left to get more food. I thought she wouldn't notice me leaving. I was so sure she was sleeping." Kisame said his body shaking a little by the way Itachi was glaring at him. His eyes were cold blooded.

"You are lucky that you're a member of the Akatsuki. If you weren't, you would be dead by now." Itachi said letting him go.

"Come on! We have to look for her. I don't think she gone far of the condition she is in." Itachi said.

Kisame and Itachi left to go find Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was pacing back and forth. _Just thirty minutes more. She thought._

Sakura kept pacing back and forth for about ten or fifteen minutes more when all of the sudden she stopped. "Oh no." She said to her self. She looked at the puddle of water on the floor. "My water just broke."


	22. Twins

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 22 - Twins**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Sakura was pacing back and forth. Just thirty minutes more. She thought._

 _Sakura kept pacing back and forth for about ten or fifteen minutes more when all of the sudden she stopped. "Oh no."She said to her self. She looked at the puddle of water on the floor. "My water just broke."_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 -Twins**

"AGHHHHH!"the pink haired kunoichi cried out.

She quickly sat down on the nearest seat in her hotel room. Sakura then looked at the clock. _11:58. They should be here any minute now. aghh.. I wish they could be here in a second so I can beat the hell of Sasuke for doing this to me. she thought._

Her wish was granted. The cherry blossom nearly jumped when the door was kicked open. Three men, no just just men but the most strongest ninja's ever came into her room.

One had spiky blond hair with eyes like the other that was next to him had a mask on half of his face. And the one that was in front of them had the most gorgeaous midnight eyes ever, and the back of his dark hair was shaped as a chickens butt.

"Sakura!"all three of them said at the same time.

The kunochi's emerald eyes looked at them and those eyes told them that she was so happy to see them. "Aghh!" Sakura cried out.

The three strongest ninja from the hidden leaf village rushed to her side. "Sakura. Whats wrong?" the one who got her pregnant said with a anxious expression.

In truth the Uchiha was so happy to see the love of his life. He was so happy to know that his cherry blossom was safe. All he wanted to do was to embrace her and kiss her like there's no end. How he missed her so much. Those seven months were so horrible for the Uchiha and the Haruno. They didn't want to be separated like that again.

"S-Sasuke y- you BASTERED! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW OR ELSE!"

"Uh oh. She's gone crazy. Looks like she's in labor, Sasuke."The Hokage said backing away from the pink haired girl who looks like she can punch somebody out the window right now.

"Naruto you idiot! I have not gone CRAZY! Aghh! UCHIHA! TAKE ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!"Sakura yelled out.

"Uchiha?"Sasuke said.

Kakashi nodded."Yeah. We better hurry, and Sasuke don't listen to any insult she says. All women are like that when they're giving birth."

Sasuke nodded and picked up Sakura bridal style. At frist when Saskue heard Sakura call him a bastered and then Uchiha instead of Sasuke, he thought she hated him. _Damn. She kinda heavey. The Uchiha thought._

They quickly left the room. When they got to the elevators, two dark figures appeared in front of them. Sasuke looked at one of them with pure hatred."Itachi!"he said with greeted teeth.

"Little brother. Nice to see you again. Looks like you have **my cherry blossom**. Give her to me if you want live." Itachi threatened.

"Never! She's not yours you sick low life!"the younger uchiha yelled.

"Aghh. Sasuke!" Sakura cried out gribbing on Sasuke very tightly.

 _Ow...ow damn im going to end having bruises. Sasuke thought._

Naruto looked at his best friend from the corner of his eye and spoke, "Sasuke you take Sakura to the hospital. Me and Kakshi will take on Itachi and Kisame."

Sasuke glared at the Hokage. Naruto glared back. "Don't give me that look.I know you want to beat the hell out of your brother's ass but right now Sakura is more important than that."

The younger Uchiha storped glaring at Naruto and said, "For once you're right dobe."

"Oh Teme!"Sakura said in a Naruto way.

"You better hurry up Sasuke."Kakashi said not leaving his eyes on Itachi and Kisame, who just stood there waiting for the first move.

Sasuke nodded. He then gave a hateful glare to his older brother and then truned around,and ran to the other elevators with Sakura gribbing on him even more painfuly.

The shark skinned guy was about to go after them when the copy ninja blocked his way."Oh no you don't."Kakashi said.

"Fuck!"Kisame said.

"Looks like we don't have no choice but to kill you two ass holes quick."Sasuke's brother said.

Kisame then smirked. "Yeah. You should have given us that pinky. If you did you would be walking out of the hotel alive by now. You made a big mistake."Kisame said shaking his head.

"A big mistake? I think it the other way around buddy."The sliver haried ninja said.

"Yeah. You made the biggest mistake for kidnapping our dear friend and you two will be the ones whos gonna end up dead!"Naruto said.

The shark boy chuckled." We'll see about that fox boy."

They suddenly got to a fighting stance and then the hidden leaf ninjas attack Itachi and Kisame head on.

Meanwhile Sasuke was still carrying his blossom,and they have reached the elevators. As soon as they got inside the elevator, Sasuke had layed Sakura on the floor.

"Aghh...this is all your fault!Aghhh!"

 _Here we go thought with a sigh._

He kneeled down beside her and told her to breath in and out. Sakura did as she was felt so sweaty and horrible. She wanted so badly to kick her lover ass,but she was so exhausted.

Sasuke in the other hand wanted to kill his older wanted to torture him till he died. Too bad Sasuke is not going to be the one who will kill Itachi. _I guess I have to let Naruto or Kakashi to do the job for was right, Sakura is more important now.I can't believe I would rather want to fight Itachi when Sakura is in labor. What was I thinking?Sasuke said mentally._

"UCHIHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! YOU HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF ME NOW!"Sakura yelled so loud that Sasuke had to cover his ears.

"What! I don't know how to deliver a child and what do you mean 'get them out of me'?"Sasuke said. He was really anxious. He doesn't know how to deliver children.

"TWINS! Im going To HAVE TWINS ass hole!"

They finally got out of the elevator and Sasuke quickly picked up Sakura and ran to the front office of the hotel.

An old lady was in charge at the front office and she heard someone screaming. "Who the heck is screaming."She asked herself.

The noise of the scream came closer and closer to her, and as it got closer the lady saw two people coming toward her. The lady saw a good looking guy was carrying a girl bridal style and that the girl was the one who was screamming. Also she saw the girl pulling the guys hair. _Poor guy.. he looks like he is in serious pain. The lady thought._

"Tell me where I can find a hospital!" Sasuke asked in a hurry.

The lady just took one look at Sakura and she then knew that she was pregnant. "Oh, um the nearest hospital is three miles away."

"What!" Sasuke then looked at Sakura."Sakura can you hold o-"

"No! I can't!I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!AGHHH!"

"Do you know or anybody who knows how to deliver a child?"Sasuke asked in a rush.

"Sorry no." the lady said shaking her head.

"But I do." someone said from behind.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to be shock. "Tsunade!? Shizune!?" They both said at the same time.

* * *

The Hokage summoned a dozen of clones of him. All the clones including him went to punch Itachi. Itachi easily dodged the was fighting Kisame with a kunai.

The copy ninja moved his leaf head band to reveal his Sharigan. "You're going to die!"he said as he activated his chadori.

Kisame just chuckled. "You think you can kill me with that chadori of yours? Well think again!" Kisame took out his shark sword and ran toward Kakashi. Kakashi came running toward Kisame as well.

When they were a few feet away. Kakashi called out for Naruto. The real Naruto turned to look at Kakashi and he then knew what he had to had to distract Kisame.

"Oh Kisame! Don't you wanna have some fun with me?"a female voice said behind him.

Kisame was soon distracted when he heard a female voice. He turned around to find Naruto as a girl. "What!?"

Naruto soon changed back to the way he is and pointed," Its over shark boy!"Naruto said.

Kisame looked back only to be struck with the chadori. "Y-You will pay for this! KAKASHI HATAKE!"Those were the last words Kisame said.

"Go to hell Sharky!"Kakashi said.

The clones of Naruto were still fighting with Itachi. Itachi had noticed that his partner was laying on the floor with blood all over his chest area. _That never did learn to not underestimate ninjas like Kakashi and Naruto. Itachi thought._

Itachi was now surrounded with clones and Kakashi was right in front of him. "What are going to do now Itachi? You're out numbered."Kakashi said.

 _Shit. He's right. Guess I have to retreat. Itachi said._

Itachi soon laughed evilly. "Tell my foolish little brother that I will get my hands on that blossom and the child."

Itachi suddenly flew past all the clones and Kakashi and ran out of the window in flash. "Hold it!"The Hokage said as he and Kakashi went to the window Itachi had flew out.

"Too late. He's gone."Kakashi said.

"Damn it!" Naruto said slamming his fist against the wall.

 _Sasuke won't be happy about this. Naruto thought with a sigh._

* * *

"AGHHHH!" Sakura cried out in pain.

"Sakura you can do this! In the count of three push! Ok."

Sakura nodded. They were in a room were the employers would go when it was their break. Sakura was laying on big long sofa holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was also in pain because Sakura was squeezing his hand very hard every time she pushed. Shizune was at Tsunade's side helping her. The lady from the front office had gave Tsunade water and towels, and then she went back to doing her job.

"Ok in the count of three. 1...2...3...push!"Tsunade said.

Sakura did as she was told.

"I see the head. Just one more push Sakura."Shizune said.

Sakura was panting so hard. She never felt so exhausted in her life. "AGHHH! YOU COLD BASTERED UCHIHA!I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME!WHEN IM DONE WITH THIS, I WILL KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled at her lover.

 _Oh..boy. I just hope she doesn't mean that. Sasuke thought._

"1..2...3..PUSH! PUSH SAKURA!"Tsunade said.

Sakura pushed all her might and in the same time Naruto and Kakashi came in. Naruto and Kakashi saw the baby coming out of Sakura's Virgina. "Oh My God!"They both said, and they both fell to the floor.

"AWWW... its a boy!"Shizune said.

"We're still not finished yet. We have another one."Tsunade said.

Shizune called Sasuke to come over. Sasuke did and Shizune gave him his son. "Wow. He looks just like me."Sasuke said.

"Aghhh!"

"1..2...3. PUSH!"

Sakura pushed with all of her strength and the she heard a baby crying.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!"Tsunade said.

All the pain Sakura felt were soon gone. Tsunade handed her the baby girl.

"She's so adorable."Sakura said.

Sasuke came to her side and showed her, her son. "Awwww Sasuke their so beautiful."

"Yes they are."

"What are you gonna named them?"Tsunade asked.

"Umm.. how about Saika?"Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Sounds good."

"And our son?"Sakura asked.

"How about Satoru."Sasuke said.

"Perfect!"Sakura said.

Sasuke then leaned down to Sakura and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too my blossom."

* * *

 **A/N:Sorry for the errors I have in this story. And I know I probably suck on the scene where Naruto and Kakashi were fighting with Itachi and Kisame. Im not a good writer on I have decided to make this story longer than I have planned.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Meaning of twins names**

 **Satoru: Enlightened**

 **Saika: Colorful Flower (pronounce Sai-ka)**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"What are you gonna named them?" Tsunade asked._

 _"Umm.. how about Saika?"Sakura asked Sasuke._

 _"Sounds good."_

 _"And our son?" Sakura asked._

 _"How about Satoru." Sasuke said._

 _"Perfect!" Sakura said._

 _Sasuke then leaned down to Sakura and gave her a kiss. "I love you."_

 _"I love you too my blossom."_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Sasuke was sitting on a sofa beside Sakura and he was holding Satoru, while Sakura was holding Saika. Satoru looks exactly like Sasuke. Black hair and onyx eyes. He even acts like his father too. All quiet. The only time Satoru cried was when he came out of Sakura's womb. He hasn't cried since then.

Saika have short black hair but her eyes were emerald like her mother. Saika cries every once in a while not like her older twin brother Satoru.

Sakura was looking at her son, who was grabbing Sasuke's hair and playing around with it. "Ow... Satoru." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura giggled. "Looks like he has a strong hold on your hair Sasuke."

"Hn. Yeah." Sasuke said as he tried to pull Satoru hand away from his hair.

Suddenly Tsunade and Shizune came in the room. "Sasuke." Tsunade said.

"Shhh. Lower your voice." Sakura said. Tsunade looked at the sleeping baby girl in Sakura's arms.

"Oh. Sorry." Tsunade whispered. She then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke. Naruto and Kakashi need to speak to you." Tsunade whispered.

Sasuke nodded and gave Satoru to Tsunade and left the room.

"Tsunade?"

"Yes Sakura." Tsunade said as she sat down next to Sakura.

"When are we going back to Konoah?"

"Today."

* * *

 **SASUKE POV**

I saw the dobe and Kakashi sitting on a chair and as I reached them they got up. "Sasuke there is something you need to know." Naruto said.

"Spill it dobe." I said. I had a feeling that this was something bad but also good at the same time.

"Well you know me and Kakashi were fighting Kisame and..your brother while you took Sakura away..."

"Oh yeah. I was meaning to ask you about that. How did it go? Did you kill them." I asked.

"Well...we only killed Kisame." The dobe said.

"What!" I yelled at them.

"Sasuke clam down. Itachi escaped after we killed Kisame." Kakashi said with a clam expression.

I was beyond mad. I was really expecting Kakashi and the Hokage to kill my brother, so that my new family could be safe. How am I suppose to sleep peacefully when I know that my older brother is alive and after to kill Sakura and my daughter and son?

I feel like smashing something to the ground. My hands where balled up into fists.

"Clam Sasuke. Just look it in the brightside-"

I cut off Naruto. "What Bright-side dobe! Itachi is still alive and he's after Sakura and the twins!"

"I know, but the thing is that you have a chance to kill him with your own bare hands Sasuke."

All the anger I had, had vanished in thin air, and I thought for a moment. _Hmmmmm I guess the dobe has a point. I do want to kill Itachi._

Since Itachi is still alive I have to keep my guard up at all times. "You have a point Naruto." I said as a sat on a chair.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Before Kakashi and Naruto can say anything, Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura came along with the Uchiha twins. "Are we all ready to go?" Tsunade asked.

Everybody nodded.

Sasuke got up from where he sat and walked up to Tsunade and Tsunade gave Satoru to him.

Then they all left the hotel room and out of the village hidden in the snow.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The sun was out today and the weather was very warm. "It nice to be back home!" The Hokage said with a wide grin on his face. Everybody else nodded. Everybody except Naruto was very tired that they could sleep all day and night.

They were passing through the gates of Konoah and Naruto was still grinning like crazy and the others had noticed.

"Naruto why are you all of a sudden all happy?" Shizune asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like it."

"HOKAGE!"Someone shouted.

Everybody turned to the direction the shouting voice came from and saw a shinobi running toward them.

When the shinobi reached them he said, "Hokage. We nee to hurry to the hospital."

Naruto gave him a puzzled look. "The hospital? Why?"

"There's no time! Hinata needs you."

"Hinata! What happened to her?!" Naruto asked.

"She's having the baby right now! We need to hurry!"

After that Naruto and the shinobi vanished with a puff of smoke leaving the others behind. "Shizune. Looks like we need to help another pregnant lady." Tsunade said.

"I guess your right lady Tsunade."

They both also left with a puff a smoke only leaving Kakashi and the new Uchiha family behind. "I'm going home. I'll come visit you and the little ones later." Kakashi said as he took out his porn book and started to walked away.

"Ok." Sakura said. Sakura then looked at the sleeping Saika in her arms. "I guess we need to go home as well." the pink haired kunoichi said.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah Satoru is starting to go to sleep."

Sakura giggled. "He's probably tired of pulling your hair all day."

"It's not funny. It hurts."

Sakura giggled even more.

"Apparently you find my pain funny." Sasuke muttered. He then added, "Next time your going to feel how Satoru pulls hairs."

"What was that?" Sakura asked as they started walking home.

"Hn."(Nothing)

"What do you mean nothing?" Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura with shocked eyes. Sakura also stopped and she gave Sasuke a puzzled look. "What?" She asked.

"How did you know what I mean by 'Hn'?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know you so well." Sakura replied.

Sasuke smirked. _I'm going to test her. He thought._ "Hn." ( Oh really? You know me so well.")

"Yes really."

 _Damn. She's good. He thought._

 **To BE Continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**The New Born Uchihas**

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"What was that?" Sakura asked as they started walking home._

 _"Hn."(Nothing)_

 _"What do you mean nothing?" Sakura said._

 _Sasuke stopped and looked at Sakura with shocked eyes. Sakura also stopped and she gave Sasuke a puzzled look. "What?" She asked._

 _"How did you know what I mean by 'Hn'?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Because I know you so well." Sakura relied._

 _Sasuke smirked. I'm going to test her. He thought. "Hn." ( Oh really? You know me so well.")_

 _"Yes really."_

 _Damn. She's good. He thought._

* * *

 **Chapter 24 (Sasuke's POV)**

I was sleeping peacefully with my cherry blossom when all of a sudden I heard a loud cry. I got up and looked at the clock. It read 3:25 a.m.

 _It's so early. I thought._

Sakura then got up too. "I'm going to check on them." She said with a yawn.

"No. I'll go. You need all lot more sleep than I do." I said.

At first Sakura gave me a puzzled look. I guess she was so sleepy that she probably didn't get everything I said. Then she said ok and went back to sleep.

I took a quick glance at her, and I then left our bedroom. As I got closer to my daughter and son's room, I sensed a strong chakra. I quickly went into the room.

I found Satoru sleeping peacefully while Saika was the one crying. I looked around the huge room. No one else was here. I didn't sense the chakra anymore.

 _Strange. I thought._

I then realized that the window near Saika's crib was open.

 _I never left the window open. Someone was here but whom? I thought._

I closed the window, and I went to my daughter's crib, and picked her up. I wonder how my son can sleep with Saika's cries.

I started to rock her back and forth, and soon she stopped crying. I then put her back in her crib. Saika kept looking at me with her big emerald eyes.

"Sleep." I told her.

She didn't listen to me. Of course she wouldn't. She's a baby for crying out loud. I'm hoping that she will fall asleep soon.

Five minutes past and she wasn't asleep. I then decided to go get a bottle of milk for her. As soon as I went out of the room, she started to cry again. So, I went back into the room.

"What now?" I muttered.

When she saw me, she all of a sudden stops crying.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I asked.

Her response was that she held both her small hands up to me. I picked her up again. I went to the rocking chair that was in the corner of the room and sat down with Saika in my lap.

Soon after, my daughter went to sleep, and so did I.

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

The morning light woke me up. The first thing I noticed was that Sasuke was not at my side. I got out of bed and I put on my white night grown.

I found Sasuke sleeping with Saika in his arms. They looked so cute that I had to take a picture of them. I went back to my room to get my camera. When I got back I took the picture of them.

They then woke up. Sasuke blinked a couple of times and he then saw me with the camera.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" he asked as he got up and put Saika back inside her crib.

"Maybe..."I said with a giggle.

He smirked. "You know I don't like my pictures taken." He got closer to me.

 _Oh shoot! He better not be doing what I think he going to do. I thought._

"Oh no. You're not going to take the camera away from me." I said as I hide the camera behind me.

He smirked even more. "I just want to take pictures of Saika and Satoru."

I snorted. "Yeah right. There is no way you're going to a pictures of me." I never really like people taking pictures of me, and I never will.

"What? You don't like your pictures taken?" he said.

"In fact no." I said as I shook my head.

I then heard a **click** sound and I then widened my eyes. I looked back at my now empty hands. I then looked back at Sasuke who now has my camera.

"How did-"

"You are forgetting that I'm an Uchiha." he said as he took another snap shot.

"Damn you Uchihas."I muttered.

"You know you look so cute when you're mad." He said as he was looking at the picture he just took.

"Give it back!" I said as I was reaching for the camera.

He shook his head.

"I'm not going to delete it." I said though it was a lie. I was now jumping to get the damn camera since Sasuke is so damn tall, and he is holding the camera up high. Too high.

"You were never a good liar my blossom."

"Why do you have to be so damn tall?" I said completely ignoring what he said.

Sasuke just shrugged. I was just getting more frustrated. Suddenly I had a bright idea. A really good one.

"Fine if you're not giving back my camera then you can't kiss me." I said smirking at him.

He looked at me with a face that said you-got-to-be-kidding-me. He kept looking at me then at the camera he was holding.

"So which is it going to be? Me or the camera?" I asked.

I put my hands on his bare chest. "All you have to do is give me the camera and you can kiss me all you want." I said seductively.

He got closer to my lips but I backed away. I shook my head no.

Sasuke sighed. "Agh..fuck this." he said as he gave me my camera.

After I got it he suddenly kiss me.

"You're stubborn you know." he said between kisses.

"You too." I said back as I wrapped my arms around him.

We broke apart when we heard Satoru crying.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Later that day, tons of people arrive at the Hokage's house to see his newborn daughter. Not only Naruto's daughter but also the baby twins of Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto was holding his daughter with his wife right beside him. This time Sasuke was holding Saika while Sakura was holding Satoru, who was playing with her pink hair.

Both families were the center of attention. People were saying how cute the two baby girls were and how Satoru looks like his father.

Hinata's daughter had the exact color hair as her mother but she had her dad's eyes. Her name is Nora.

All the guests sat at a big long table and started to eat. In a few moments later Shikamaru stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make...I just found out a few minutes ago that I'm going to be a father!" Shikamaru said with joy.

Everyone clapped and congratulated him and Ino.

"Hinata can you watch over my children for a while?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Hinata replied.

Sasuke gave Hinata Saika and Satoru. After that he went to Sakura.

When Sakura saw that Sasuke didn't had the twins she asked him where were they.

"Hinata is taking care of them." Sasuke answered.

He took Sakura by the hand and started walking away from the party.

"Were are we going Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she followed him.

"You'll see." He said.

They reached at a place that was full of cherry blossoms. Sakura looked all around and she was amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Wow! Sasuke it's so pretty." She said.

Sasuke smiled at her. He then kneels down in front of Sakura.

 _Oh no. Is he going to do what I think he is going to do. Sakura thought._

 _ **OH Hell yeah! This is what I've been waiting for! Inner Sakura said.**_

Sasuke took out a small blue box, and opened it to reveals a diamond ring.

"Sakura you're the first and only person I have ever fallen in love with. Ever since I first met you I knew you were the one for me. I will forever always love you. Will you marry me?"

Tears were falling down on Sakura's cheeks. She quickly hugged Sasuke so tightly.

"Yes! Yes!" The kunoichi said.

* * *

 **FEW MONTHS LATER**

It was the day of Sasuke's and Sakura's wedding and also Neji's and Tenten's.

Everything went well, and the party was so huge and great. Everyone had a great time.

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Uchiha arrived at their house. They put Saika and Satoru in bed, and the they went to their bedroom.

They started to kiss passionately. Sasuke started to undress her, and pushed her in the bed.

"I love you so much." He said

"I love you and always." the pink haired kunoichi.

In the morning they woke up in each other's arms. They didn't want to get up because they were so tired of last nights activity.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Sore."

Sasuke smirked but then fade away when he heard Saika crying.

"I'll go check on her." Sasuke said as he got up and put on his light blue boxers.

"Okay."

When Sasuke got to Saika's crib, he noticed that Saika looked red. He touched her face.

"Shit! Sakura!" He yelled.

Sakura came running with the bed sheets that were covering her. "What is it?" She said as she came over to Sasuke's side.

"I think Saika has a fever." He replied.

Sakura touched her daughter's forehead. "Oh yeah. Her fever is high."

Sakura then put both of her soft hands on Saika forehead and started to heal her.

"Sasuke get me a cold wet towel."

Sasuke nodded and did what he was told.

Few minutes later Sakura was done healing and she put the wet towel on top of Saika's forehead.

"She's fine now. You can stop panicking Sasuke."

Sasuke had been worried sick about his first daughter. He was pacing back and forth wondering if she would be okay.

"I'm so glade that you're a medical ninja." Sasuke said as he looked at his beautiful daughter.

Sakura smiled at him. Sakura then went to Satoru crib. She found him sleeping peacefully.

"You know Satoru reminds me of you. I bet he is going to be just like you when he grows up."

"Hn." **( you bet.)**

The Uchiha family spent the rest of the day happily together in harmony. Sakura had the man she loves. Sasuke was not alone anymore. They were both happy that they have started their own family together.

* * *

 **A/N: The end!**

 **The sequel of the story will be called "The Uchiha Family". The first few chapters will be up soon. Please leave a review!**


End file.
